


but i'm not little

by alotoffandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Classifications, Daddy Liam, Little Harry, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Zayn, little Niall, little louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotoffandoms/pseuds/alotoffandoms
Summary: Liam & Zayn are happily taking care of Niall & Harry when Louis finally gets his classification. It's safe to say Louis isn't very excited.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 418





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just an introduction, hopefully I'll be updating daily if not every other day. Also I haven't written in YEARS please let me know what you think! Apologize in advance for any mistakes.

One Direction have always been very close to each other. So when the world found out the Niall Horan and Harry styles were classified littles it was no shock that Liam and Zayn became their caretakers. See when your 18 you are classified as a Dom, Neutral, or a Little. The Doms have more parental instincts and typically take care of the Littles who are more infantile and require taking care of, while neutrals are somewhere in the middle doing their own thing.

When Niall was first classified it filled Liam and Zayns empty void of not taking care of anyone, while they tried to care for everyone this was a whole lot different. Niall was a whole lot different in his headspace. He was about 4 to 5 years and was an active little boy. He loved to run outside or play at the park, and he absolutely loved watching football. He was pretty independent for a little and liked being a leader. The boy could talk for hours, and his daddies would just sit and listen.

Things changed a few months later when Harry was also classified as a little. Liam and Zayn were full of joy to know they could take care of another little and give a brother to Niall. It was a lot different with Harry than Niall. The 3 year old was often more dependent. He was a big daddys boy, always wanting to be Liam's "little helper". He loved cartoons, coloring, and playing with his family. But what Harry loved most of all was doing whatever his big brother was doing, he idolized him.

Then there were the parents. There was their daddy liam. Liam was a bit on the maternal side and wanted the best for his boys. He wanted everything to be perfect for them and was a little more lenient than Zayn. He tended to coddle the boys but it's just because he has so much love to give out. While Zayn helped, Liam was the main cook and cleaner in the family. He did not mind it, he loved feeling needed.

Papa Zayn had different parenting styles than Liam did. Zayn was a lot more relaxed and didn't stress about the little things. He loved having lazy days with his family where they could lay down and cuddle. He also equally enjoyed taking the boys outside and playing. He was the main discipliner out of the two, he didn't tolerate bad behavior.

Lastly was Louis, who actually wasn't a part of the family. His 18th birthday is coming up and he just KNOWS he is going to be classified as a neutral. Therefore he wasn't going to be part of the family, unless you count the fun uncle. He loved hanging out with Harry and Niall, they were so cute to him. Louis loved coloring with them, and watching cartoons, and even taking naps with them. He thought Liam and Zayn kind of babied him sometimes, which was kind of annoying, but he didn't think much of it because they have always done that. With Louis being the youngest in the band the boys became his guardians so he could be on tour without his parents having to come. Louis loves his life living with the boys and can't wait to be classified next week.


	2. Classification Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis's 18th birthday and he finally is going to be classified.

"Lou" a soft voice called. "Lou-lou" came another. Louis blinked his eyes open to see two sets of eyes looking at him. It was Harry and Niall. He closed his eyes again wanting to go back to sleep. "Go way" he slurred tiredly. "Well actually daddy said we get to wake you up and to come get breakfast." Harry said full of energy.

Louis huffed. It was just like Liam to make him wake up early on his own birthday, but of course to avoid any lecturing got up and followed the boys downstairs. "Happy Birthday Louis!" Liam called seeing the tired boy come down the stairs. He was in the kitchen making Louis's favorite breakfast, waffles with chocolate chips. He had clearly been up for a while being showered already. Louis gave him a small smile before sitting down at the table.

Zayn had just come out of his and Liam's room, not quite as ready as Liam was. He tiredly smiled and came over to where Louis was sitting and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. "Happy Birthday Lou-Bear" he said voice still raspy. He walked over and started the coffee maker before going to give Liam a kiss. "So what's our plan for the day?" he asked looking towards Liam.

Liam started making plates for everyone with waffles and fruit. "I'm going to take Louis to the doctor to get his official classification while you stay here with the boys and I think we'll just take it from there." he said knowing the day most likely will not go as expected. He put the plates down to let everyone eat and then sat down. 

Louis raised his eyebrow as they started to eat the food. "What do you mean we'll see from there?" he asked shoving some food into his mouth. "Why not plan now? I mean it should be pretty fast they are gonna give me my classification, and then we are gonna come back and celebrate it and my birthday." he said glancing between his two guardians. He didn't understand why they would have to wait and see considering he would get his neutral classification and then come back.

Liam and Zayn shared a glance before Liam decided to speak up. "Getting your classification can be a very big deal Lou..." he reminded as he took a bite of his food. "Even if you get the classification you think it can be emotional and overwhelming, that's all." He said hoping that would be a good enough answer for the boy. He knew Louis thought he was gonna get classified as a neutral, but him and Zayn thought otherwise. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis was sat in the front seat, with Liam driving as they headed to the classification center. He had to see a doctor to do the actual physical test, and then some sort of counselor to discuss the mental aspects of what is yet to come. Liam figured he was more nervous than Louis was considering he was probably more aware of how things were going to turn out. He had gone with Harry and Niall as well when they were classified and it was still rough even when they expected it, Liam couldn't imagine how it would be when you are blindsided. With that in mind they went outside and Liam started filling out paper work for Louis.

Louis noticed Liam's anxiousness on the drive over and watched him fill out the forms. "Whats the matter with you?" he asked starting to get a little nervous himself. Liam didn't look at him as he finished writing on the forms. "Nothing, I just want you to be prepared for whatever the doctor says and know that we, as a family, are here for you no matter what." he said handing the clipboard back to the receptionist. Louis rolled his eyes. "You act like I'm dying Li, I'll be okay" he laughed.

Before Liam had time to respond a nurse came out. "Mr. Tomlinson" she called as Liam and Louis both got up and followed her to the back. She did some basics with him such as measuring his height and weight and taking his blood pressure. They finally got to the point where they had to take some of Louis's blood for the official test. Louis winced a little with a sudden fear of this needle. He was glad when Liam held his hand without having to ask, because he had no idea how to say it. The woman left with her sample, leaving the two alone to wait.

Louis took a long breath as soon as she left and turned towards Liam. "They are taking forever..." he pouted while watching the door. "I just wanna get my results and go home." he sighed. Liam pat his leg, "We still have a lot more to do bud so slow down, this is important Louis." he said not wanting the boy to just ignore everything going on. 

The doctor came back in with test results. Louis was a tad bit nervous, while Liam was nervous to see how Louis would react about all of this. He pulled Louis in close to him as they waited. "Hello I'm Dr. Johnson, you are the guardian I assume?" he asked gesturing to Liam who only nodded. "Anyways I have your test results in and I'm happy to say you, Louis Tomlinson, have been classified as a Little!" he said with joy.

Liam stayed quiet waiting for Louis to respond but there was none. He had a blank look on his face, even the Doctor could recognize something was the matter with him. Liam turned back to the doctor apologetical. "I'm sorry doctor, do you mind if we have a moment alone?" he asked knowing Louis was going through something. The doctor nodded and stepped out to give them some privacy.

Liam turned to Louis who had tears in his eyes. "Lou?" he asked in concern as the boy said nothing. "Lou-bear?" he asked again, finally getting Louis to look at him. "Talk to me baby, what are you thinking about?" he asked. Louis let his tears fall as he let all of his feelings out. "Tell him to do it again! He's wrong, the test is wrong!" he cried looking at Liam. "I AM a neutral!" he said again through tears.

Liam's heart broke for the boy, he knew something like this was going to happen. "Baby, the doctors have been doing this test forever. I'm sorry to tell you that it's correct" he sighed. Louis just cried harder and punched at Liam's chest in frustration. Of course it didn't hurt Liam as Louis has been getting weaker as his 18th birthday approached.

There was a knock at the door before the doctor came back in, he felt bad after seeing Louis's face. "If there is anything I can do for you both or if you have any questions please feel free to ask." he mentioned while writing something down. "I have a counselor who specializes in this to come in and talk to you guys about the basics and to assist with anything" he said before exiting again. A few moments later the counselor came in with a warm smile.

"Hi my name is Emily, what's yours?" She asked gesturing to Louis. Liam felt bad as she was ignored. "His name is Louis and he's a bit shy, he's having some trouble adjusting already." He sighed as he held the boy close. "Oh that's okay, it's completely normal to feel this way Louis" she reminded as she wrote notes down. "Now it says here that you are his guardian, are you also now going to be his caregiver or is there somebody else I should get in contact with?" she asked.

Liam nodded. "Yes I will become his caretaker, and I already have 2 littles at home." he told just wanting to leave.

Louis was totally zoned out the entire time not caring to listen to a single thing Emily or Liam were saying. He was still in shock about finding out he was a little. For what had only seem like minutes to him turned out to be thirty. "Lou? Louis!?" Louis snapped out of his trance before looking up at Liam, noticing Emily had left. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked. With a nod the two were out the door. 

Louis was still spaced out and had so many questions, yet no words were coming out of his mouth. Why was he a little? Did Liam and Zayn know the whole time? Is he going to be a child or baby? How was he going to tell everyone? These thoughts ran through his brain as they got in the car and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh first real chapter! Please let me know what you guys think honestly!!! I wanted to make it over 1,000 words but i feel like i just rambled on.


	3. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short. I felt bad not updating but I have testing this week. 2 more days and I’ll be on a more regular schedule.

Louis still couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t said a thing since they left. He was still in so much shock. Liam had warned him to wait and see how this went before planning the day, and he was right. It was almost as if Liam knew. Louis finally broke his glare out the window and turned to Liam who was driving.

“Did you know?” He asked curiously. He was very monotone in his speaking wanting to get straight to the point. Liam has smiled now that Louis had finally said something. “Know what?” He asked.

Louis sighed in frustration. “That I was gonna be a little!” He said while raising his voice and slamming his hands on the dash. 

Liam sighed, he knew something like this was bound to happen. “Of course I didn’t know Louis. But me and Zayn did have some suspicions and we were waiting for the doctor to confirm.” He said patting his leg. “But I hope you know we don’t see you any different, and that we are happy for you.” He said as they pulled up to the driveway of their house.

“Well I’m not!” Louis yelled while getting out and slamming the door to the car. He was quick to enter the house and walk up the stairs, wanting to be alone in a time like this.

Zayn had heard the door open and saw Louis walk in from his spot on the couch with the boys. “Hey Lou, how was the doctors?” He asked optimistically. 

“It’s none of your fucking business!” He called before slamming his door shut. Niall and Harry were quick to gasp at that ‘naughty word’. Liam walked in at his normal pace and walked into the living room.

“So I’m guessing the doctor didn’t go very well?” Zayn asked when Liam sat down. Liam shook his head. “Nope, it turned out just how we expected and he did not take it well.” He explained running his fingers through his own hair.

~~~~~~~

Everyone had decided to give Louis some time to cool off after his little meltdown. After about an hour Zayn found himself outside Louis’s door and knocking softly. Zayn heard a quiet mumble and took that as his cue to go in.

“Hey buddy...” Zayn said while sitting on the end of his bed. Louis only muttered a small “hey” making Zayn frown. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked patiently. “I know this isn’t what you expected but it’s important to talk about.”

Louis sighed and sat up in the bed. “I wasn’t supposed to be little.” He pouted crossing his arms. “I’m nothing like Harry or Niall. I help you and Liam with stuff and help you guys with them, I should’ve been a neutral.” He said.

Zayn nodded. “You are very helpful, and we appreciate that, but that isn’t everything there is to being neutral.” He said softly to avoid yelling. “Look Lou, me and Liam talked and while we are your legal caretakers we plan on taking this as slow as you need to, because we know how hard this is.” He reassured 

“On that note, I hope you can try things and not give up right away. It might surprise you how easy it is for you to be little.” He said hugging the boy close to him. 

Louis half smiled. Zayn was always good at making him feel better. “Yeah yeah thanks Zee, I’ll try.” He said embracing his hug. “But one condition is I don’t want you to tell Harry and Niall, yet.” He stated 

Zayn pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. “I’m sure we could manage that.” He smiled back and helped the boy stand up. “You know it is still your birthday, so if you are done being Mr. Grumpy we can go out tonight for dinner.” He suggested. 

Louis nodded and followed Zayn out the room. They both went downstairs to where Liam was cleaning and the boys were watching cartoons, Paw Patrol to be exact. Zayn leaned over to whisper to Louis. “But before we do any celebrating I think you should apologize to Liam and thank him for going with you to the doctor.” He said using his Dom voice already.

Louis pouted at that, ironically falling into little tendencies. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sorry or didn’t want to thank Liam. He just felt embarrassed about the whole day. He was about to protest before Zayn gave him a warning look. Louis has seen that look used on Niall and Harry and it wasn’t good.

So he quickly left and slowly approached Liam in the kitchen, tapping him softly on the shoulder. “Li?” He asked shyly with his hands behind his back. Liam turned and only made Louis more nervous. 

He made eye contact with Zayn from the other room before turning back to Liam. “I’m sorry for being bad at the doctor...” he started before looking at his feet. “And at home too. Thank you for taking me and being nice to me ‘bout it.” He said swaying side to side. 

Liam lightly tilted his chin up so they were making eye contact again. “It’s okay, thank you for the apology.” He said hugging the boy. “I’m just glad you are feeling better so we can decide how to celebrate your birthday.” He said with a smile.

Louis nodded fast. “Zayn said we can go out and eat, I wanna eat Italian.” He told, trying to make sure that it was okay with Liam.

Liam agreed. “Sounds yummy birthday boy.”

~~~~~~

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Louis, Happy Birthday to you!”


	4. Saturday Cartoons

Liam got up with the intention of discussing Louis’s new role with him, with Zayn included of course. They needed to set rules and boundaries and see where they could start with him without making him uncomfortable.

They knew overall babying him would be a good start but Louis might catch on if they don’t tell him first. Luckily it was Saturday and everyone was sleeping in today. Liam got up to shower knowing it would be a long weekend.

Once he got out he saw Zayn was laying in bed watching cartoons with a now awake Niall and Harry who took his spot. “Morning Daddy!” Harry cheered from under the covers. Liam chuckled as he was pulling a shirt on and kissing all three heads. “Morning baby.” He said happily. “What do you guys want for breakfast?” He asked. 

“Ice cream!” Niall shouted, making Zayn cover his ears quickly as he was still tired. Harry nodded and got onto his knees. “Yeah daddy ice cream please?” He asked hoping Liam would say yes.

Liam laughed “Ice cream is not for breakfast.” He reminded. “How about some eggs and sausage?” He asked before going over to Zayn’s side of the bed to see if he wanted that. 

Zayn nodded “Sounds good babe.” He smiled. “Are we letting Louis sleep in or do you want me to wake him up?” He asked before Liam walked out. “You can let him sleep until breakfast but then he needs to get up with us.” He said before leaving to cook.

~~~~~~~~~

Zayn sent the boys to wash up before eating before he went to Louis’s room. Louis was passed out from a long night. Zayn sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back. “Hey buddy it’s time to wake up da-um Liam is making breakfast.” He said slipping up a little bit.

Louis stirred awake and sat up with a stretch. “Okay I’ll be there in a minute.” He said while looking around the room trying to figure out what time it was. Zayn nodded and went down to help Liam.

Louis walked downstairs to see the food almost ready and he sat at the table next to Harry. He was still half asleep but waited patiently for his food. 

“What do you want to drink Louis? Juice or milk?” Zayn called as he was filling up drinks for everyone. “Chocolate milk?” He suggested from the table and Zayn nodded. 

Zayn started to pass out Niall and Harry’s sippy cups down and setting his and Liam’s mugs of coffee and tea down. He hesitantly placed down Louis’s drink and acted like nothing was different. Only it was.

Louis was tired before but when he went to grab his drink he was wide awake. He turned to Zayn quietly as he didn’t want to throw a fit in front of Harry and Niall. “Why did you give me this?” He asked clearly annoyed. 

Zayn shrugged acting like it was nothing. “There was no more clean cups.” He half lied. They had run out of normal cups but still had more mugs, but Louis didn’t have to know. He only glared at Zayn and took a sip of his drink. “This doesn’t mean anything.” He said as Liam served the food.

Liam was a bit surprised that he went with it but didn’t react so the boy wouldn’t feel embarrassed. “Boys we’re just gonna stay in today and play and watch cartoons, daddy and papa are gonna be busy today.” He said to Harry and Niall. They seemed content and continued to eat. He then turned to Louis, “Do you think you, me, and Zayn can talk later?” He asked 

Louis could tell by Liam’s look the it was more than just talking. But he agreed anyways only giving him a simple nod. Harry peered over Louis’s shoulder. “Papa how come Louis is using our cup, it’s not for big boys!” He exclaimed. Zayn smiled lightly. “The big boy cups are all dirty my love.” He explained simply. Harry seemed pleased with the answer so didn’t say anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~

Louis was glad to get past that embarrassing moment at breakfast, and was extra glad that Harry didn’t prod for another answer. He sat with Niall and Harry on the couch as they watched Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Not that Louis was watching or anything. No, he was simply waiting for Liam to finish cleaning so they could “talk.” 

After about twenty minutes Liam finally showed up and pointed for Louis to follow him into his room where Zayn was already waiting. Louis followed and sat on the bed next to Zayn. “So what do you guys wanna talk about exactly?” He asked.

“Well, we wanted to see where you are at mentally and discuss how things will be from here on out. I want you to listen to what we have to say, as we will for you, before you start freaking out, deal?” He asked

Louis nodded. “Well not much seems too different mentally so far. Except Zayn tried to trick me this morning!” He whined pointing at Zayn. Zayn held his arms up in defense. “I told you no clean cups...” he mumbled.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Anyways we want to slowly introduce stuff to you Louis, and as time goes on we will add more. If we think you are ready for more or if we get anything from the doctors then we will do extra.” He started checking in on Louis to make sure he was still with them.

Zayn nodded. “Yeah Lou and currently it will be little things because we know you don’t want the boys to know yet. So like waking you up, tucking you in, doing simple task for you like cooking, hanging out together as a family.” He said.

Louis stopped them. “Family? You want me to be a part of your little family?” He asked. 

Liam nodded. “Well yeah Louis, we love you.” He smiled softly. “Of course we want to be your daddies, but that is a decision that you get to make at your own time.” He said not wanting to add any pressure. “For now we are simply your caregivers and guardians still.” He reminded. 

Louis nodded glad the they weren’t making him say “daddy”. “Um what about the hard stuff?” He asked sheepishly. “Like you give Niall and Harry baths, and make Harry wear diapers, and how will you even know how old I am?” He asked concerned. 

Liam smiled at the anxious boy. “Don’t worry Lou we won’t do anything like that until you are ready. And we will know when you start dropping. The younger you get the more we will add.” He said pulling the boy in for a hug. He could feel Louis’s heart racing and his breathing quiet, but still fast. “I think maybe this is a good place to stop.” He suggested. Louis nodded from his spot in Liam’s chest. 

They all got up and joined the boys who were watching tv. Louis blushed as if they knew what they were talking about even though their eyes clearly haven’t left the screen from when he left. 

Niall popped up and ran to Louis. “Lou you wanna watch a movie with us?” He asked excitedly. Louis looked towards Zayn and Liam who silently encouraged him to make his own choice. Louis nodded and sat down on the couch with Harry cuddling next to him. Niall, being the big boy he is, was browsing through their options. “Oh let’s watch ‘Finding Nemo’ okay?” Niall asked. Harry nodded and he took it as cue to start the movie.

When the credits of the movie started playing Zayn walked out of the office to check on the boys. Harry, being due for a nap was passed out on the couch. Niall, even though he was “too big” for naps, was fighting to keep his eyes open. And in the middle laid Louis snuggled close to both. Somehow Zayn knew everything was going to workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always post at 1am lol. Hope you guys like it please leave comments for me I love reading them.


	5. Time to Tell

“No I don’t wanna cuddle.” Louis said embarrassed that Liam would even offer. Liam was of course half teasing. He knew Louis wouldn’t willingly agree. Louis was afraid Niall and Harry would hear, but they were busy playing while Louis hung out with Liam. 

Zayn just walked in from being with the boys and flopped on the bed with a pout. “And why no cuddles?” He asked. “Your gonna make us cry Lou...” he said with a fake cry that he often did to Niall and Harry. 

“Zayn stop!” Louis whined, he knew he was just kidding. “I know you aren’t crying for real!” He said. Zayn has stopped once his cover was blown. “And I don’t wanna cuddle because I don’t need Harry or Niall thinking I’m a baby.” He said firmly.

Liam and Zayn exchanged a worried look. “When do you plan on telling them Lou?” Zayn asked. “I know you wanted to wait but it’s been 2 weeks already.” He reminded. “They will love you just the same if not more.” He said with a smile. “And then you won’t be so stressed about going into a headspace.”

The thought made Louis anxious. Not only telling them his secret, but going into a headspace. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t even know what to say.” He admitted while kicking his feet. 

Liam jumped at the opportunity. “We can help you baby...” he said soothingly. “You know you can just give them the simple news and we can explain it to them better if you are embarrassed about it.

Louis ignored Liam’s pet name, this time, thinking about his offer. “Why do I even have to say anything?” He asked with a hint of doubt still in his voice.

Zayn shook his head. “Because it’s your business that you wanted to keep secret. If it was gonna be me and Liam telling them only then we would have told them already. But since you wanted it a secret you have to tell.” Louis pouted but made no argument.

“So how about now?” Liam offered. “We can tell them and they we will split up. You can shower after and get ready for bed with Zayn. And I will go give the boys their bath to answer any questions they have.” He suggested.

Louis’s eyes were wide. “Now!? But I’m not even ready, I don’t know what I’m going to say, and what if they react weird?” He asked in panic. Zayn rested a hand on his back. “We are gonna be with you and it’s gonna be okay.” Louis just nodded while Liam called the boys.

“Harry! Niall!” He called and waited a moment before the two came running in. “Yes daddy?” They asked in unison as they approached Liam and saw Zayn sitting on the bed with Louis.

“Bath time in just a minute, but Lou-Lou wants to tell you guys something. So I need you two to be good listeners, because Louis has to get ready for bed soon too.” He said while holding both boys by the shoulder.

Louis felt like he was going to throw up. “Um, well I don’t know how to say this...” Louis said staring into his lap. Zayn gave his hand a squeeze before Louis looked back up. “Well on my birthday, when I went to the doctor, they told me what my official classification was...” he said taking a big gulp. “...And well, I turned out not to be a neutral.” He said nodding to himself. Harry and Niall were looking confused not understanding what he was trying to say. “And anyways, they said that I am a little...like you guys.” He said before breaking his eye contact.

Harry was first to speak. “Lou-Lou is a baby now Papa?” He asked eagerly. He adored the idea of being a big brother. Louis felt all his pride wash away as he heard that. Liam felt for the boy and started to usher the boys to the bathroom. “We can talk about it during your bath.” He reminded. Zayn simultaneously took Louis out to another bathroom.

“You go ahead and shower buddy and I’m gonna go get some clean jammies for you from the dryer. You just call if you need me and I’ll be up to talk when you are all done, okay?” He asked

Louis just nodded quietly, excited to be alone in the shower with his own thoughts.

~~~~~~~~

Liam filled up the bath tub with lots of toys and bubbles as he figured the boys would be in there a while to talk. Niall stepped in first. He had clearly been thinking longer than Harry about everything. “Daddy, I thought Louis was a big boy.” He said confused. 

“He still is buddy, he hasn’t been able to be little yet because he was scared you guys wouldn’t like him, isn’t that silly?” He asked while helping Niall get in. 

Harry nodded. “That is silly, we love Lou-Lou.” He giggled putting bubbles on his head and then more into Niall’s head.

“I know boys, but listen to daddy. Louis is a little nervous about this so we still want you to be gentle with him and be kind.” He lectured. “We don’t want to hurt his feelings and he’s a little sensitive about being babied. So even if you see me and papa taking care of him, you two don’t need to.” He said hoping it made sense.

“Is he gonna be littler than me?” Harry asked. “Then I get to be a big brother!” He grinned excitedly. Liam smiled lightly at his goofy son. “We don’t know yet baby, but even if he is littler you still need to leave the babying to us until he is comfortable, got it?” He asked

“Got it!” They both said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Louis couldn’t believe he told Harry and Niall, he already regrets it. What if they laugh at him, or call him a baby, what if they they tweet about it? Louis could already picture it now. He stepped out of the shower and wiped his eyes not realizing he was crying while in the shower. He saw matching car pajamas as well as clean socks and underwear sitting on the counter courteous of Zayn. Ignoring the childish print he got dressed and went to his room.

Zayn was already there with a brush sitting on his bed. They’ve had this routine for the last couple of days where Zayn would help him get ready for bed. Louis sat down in front of him and let Zayn start brushing his wet hair, enjoying the feeling. 

“How are you feeling after all of that?” Zayn asked as he started to brush. When Louis only shrugged Zayn decided to keep on going. “I think you did a good job, me and Liam are proud of you.” He praised. He’s noticed that Louis responds well to positive affirmation.

Louis smiled weakly. “I don’t want them to laugh at me or call me baby or think I’m silly...” Louis rambled as tears started to form again in his eyes. He moved to his covers where Zayn would read and tuck him in.

“Hey now, that’s not going to happen.” He said putting the brush down and pulling the covers over Louis. “They love their Lou-Lou so much they won’t think anything so nasty.” He said as he went to grab the book they’ve been reading. When he noticed Louis’s face he got back up. “I’ll be right back.” He said 

Louis waited patiently only growing more anxious the longer he was gone. About 2 minutes later he was back with his hands behind his back. “Me and Li were going to wait until later but we decided now was a good time...” he said before pulling a stuffed kitten from behind his back. 

Louis looked at it, he loved cats and this one looked like one he had growing up. It was white with brown spots on it. Zayn handed it to Louis and spoke up. “This is a special kitty Lou, she comes to snuggle when we are feeling sad.” He informed the boy.

Louis wiped his tears and smiled. “She’s mine?” He asked confirming. And when Zayn nodded he gave it a little squeeze as he laid back down in bed.

Zayn smiled at his adorable boy. He picked up their book, they’ve been reading a chapter a night of ‘The magic tree house’ every night. As he finished the chapter he bent down and gave Louis a kiss on his still slightly wet hair. “Goodnight buddy we love you.” He whispered then went to turn the light off.

Before Zayn could walk out the door he heard. “Love you too.” He turned to see the boy with his eyes shut and kitten tucked under his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Wowww! Let me know if that’s too much, I know sometimes authors can post too much and i don’t even realize they’ve updated twice. Also I know his night routine was nothing but it’s a story so I don’t care.


	6. Where's Zayn?

Today was the worst day to have one parent at home. Niall decided today was the day to act naughty, while Harry was sick with the flu, meanwhile Liam and Zayn were still trying to get Louis in a headspace. 

Liam was going to be alone this weekend, what he thought was going to be calm. It’s safe to say he was very surprised to see it turn bad. Zayn had to go out of town for the weekend to help his mother and they figured it would be better to not bring the boys. 

Liam felt like he hasn’t sat down in days. If he wasn’t trying to give Harry medicine or get Niall to settle down, he was trying to coax Louis into headspace which was failing miserably.

Louis sat on the couch with his kitten staring up at Liam who was trying to cook food for all the boys. Liam was upset a little that Louis was making no progress this weekend, but grateful he didn’t have to deal with another sick or naughty kid. “Lou-Bear what do you want for lunch? I’m making Harry some soup if you want that or you can have Macaroni and Cheese with Ni.” He said from his spot.

Louis got off his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen to have Liam’s company. “Macaroni.” He answered sitting on the floor but out of Liam’s way. Liam could tell he was thinking a lot from the lack of words.

“Everything okay Lou?” He asked worried when he hadn’t said anything. The boy just walked in and didn’t say anything. “Where’s Zayn?” He asked looking around the room.

Liam chuckled softly but stopped when he realized Louis was serious. “Don’t you remember buddy? He had to leave this morning to go see his mama.” He reminded. He saw a pout on Louis’s face.

“He’ll be home soon?” He asked clearly wanting Zayn. Liam only shook his head. That hurt Louis’s feelings. Did Zayn not wanna hang out with them anymore? Is he doing a bad job with being a little? Louis didn’t know but walked away from Liam, looking for Niall.

“Niall?” Louis asked walking into the boys room uninvited. He sat down next to Niall who was building a lego set. “Is Zayn mad cause I’m not being a good little?” He asked trying to get his opinion.

Niall laughed and shook his head. He passed legos over to Louis inviting him to play. “No course not, papa isn’t mad.” He said as they both started stacking. He noticed Louis’s non-convinced face and felt bad. “Don’t worry baby Louis! Papa loves you.” Louis shook his head. “I’m not a baby, especially not your baby!” He said while throwing his legos down. Niall frowned. “Yes you are the littlest so you are the baby...” he said as if it was the most obvious.

“Take it back!” Louis yelled. When Niall didn’t say anything he took matters into his own hands before knocking Niall over. A yelp and then a loud cry started and Louis froze. He could hear footsteps coming already.

Liam walked in clearly frustrated. “Niall James how many times have I tol-“ he froze. Niall was laying on the ground holding his arm while Louis stood above him. “Boys what happened?” He asked surprised to see that it wasn’t Niall this time.

Niall was quick to speak up. “Louis pushes me over daddy!” He whined showing his daddy the mark on his arm from LEGO’s he landed on. Liam frowned and turned back to Louis in surprise. 

“Louis is this true?” He asked in disbelief. When Louis nodded shamefully Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need you to go to your room.” He ordered as he went back down to the kitchen. 

Louis went back to his room crying silently. He felt bad for what he did, he didn’t even know why he did it. He was a little sensitive to being called a baby but never thought he would hurt someone.

Liam couldn’t believe Louis started acting up. While it was a sign of regressing, he still didn’t want Louis being naughty. He finished making Niall and Louis’s Macaroni and Harry’s soup. He gave Harry his lunch on the couch and set up a spot for Louis and Niall.

He went upstairs to inform Niall he could go eat before going into Louis’s room. “Louis? Why would you do something like that?” He asked trying to understand. 

Louis wiped his tears and leaned up closer to Liam. “Niall called me a baby! And I am NOT a baby!” He said as his cries became louder again. “I’m sorry...” He sniffled.

Liam sighed. “I know baby, I’m sure that hurt your feelings but that is no excuse for pushing.” He scolded. “You need to go apologize to Niall and then you can eat your lunch. After you eat I think you ought to nap after.” He said as he walked him downstairs.

Niall and Harry were already downstairs eating when they came down. Louis walked over next to Niall shyly. “I’m sorry for pushing you Niall I didn’t mean to.” He said before sitting down next to him. 

Niall shrugged “it’s okay, I won’t call you names no more.” He said after Liam informed him not to call him a baby. He ate his lunch happily talking with Harry and Louis.

After lunch was done Niall went back to playing by himself, while Harry rested on the couch watching cartoons. Liam held Louis’s hand as they went back up to his room for a nap.

Louis had his arms crossed as they entered his room. “I don’t want to take a nap I’m not even tired!” He said stomping his foot down. 

Liam sighed not wanting to deal with another tantrum today. “You are a cranky little boy who needs to take a nap. You were being mean to Niall and you need to nap.” He said firmly.

Louis began to cry at Liam’s tone of voice. “No, I’m not a little boy!” He said growing more and more tired. “Don’t call me that!” He sobbed. He usually didn’t cry this much but he was just so sensitive.

Liam tried to shush him but his cries only grew louder. “Buddy it’s okay it’s just a little nap...” he sighed rubbing his back. Liam even tried to give him his kitten but Louis didn’t want it.

Louis tried to push Liam away, he was feeling very frustrated. “I want my Papa!” He sobbed. He halted his crying all together when he blurted that out. “I-I didn’t mean to say that!” He rushed out. “Don’t tell Zayn!” He panicked.

Liam frowned. “Louis it’s not a big deal, it’s actually very sweet.” He said pulling the boy to sit in his lap. “Zayn’s not gonna be mad, I bet if we called him right now he would be so excited.

Louis wiped his eyes and looked up at Liam with the weakest smile. “Really? You think so?” He sniffled. “He wouldn’t be mad or think I’m a baby?” He asked 

Liam smiled widely at the boy. “Absolutely not.” He said kissing his head. He grabbed his cellphone out and called Zayn’s phone on FaceTime and making sure they were both in the frame.

Zayn answered with a huge smile. “Hey babe, hey Lou-bear!” He cheered once he saw Louis. “How are things is everything okay?” He asked. 

Liam chuckled. “Well it has been a crazy day. Harry is sick and Niall is being rowdy.” He told before looking at Louis. “We had another naughty boy too, but that’s not why we called you.” He mentioned.

Zayn fake gasped. “Two naughty boys, well that’s not good. So please enlighten me as to why you called?” He asked. He noticed Louis hide his face in Liam’s chest.

“Louis’s a little embarrassed, but I told him you would love it.” He said gesturing to the suddenly shy boy. “While he was having a hard time going down for a much needed nap, he let something slip out.” He said nudging Louis. “Tell him buddy!” He said. 

“...papa...” Louis mumbled in Liam’s shirt. Liam pulled Louis back and in front of the camera. “He can’t hear you bud, say it again.” He encouraged.

Louis blushed and nervously played with his fingers. “Said, want my papa...” he mumbled a little louder this time before going back to Liam.

Zayn smiled widely. “Oh baby, papa is so happy to hear you say that. That was definitely worth the call. And you don’t need to feel embarrassed, we are so proud of you.” He smiled. 

Louis smiled at his praise, he didn’t even mind that Zayn called him ‘baby’. He came out of his spot hiding in Liam’s chest. “You coming home?” He asked

“Tomorrow lovely, in the meantime can you be a good boy for daddy?” He asked hoping the name wouldn’t set him off. Louis nodded. “Bye bye buddy, see you tomorrow.” He said hanging up.

“Bye Papa.”


	7. Trying New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated! Hope you like it!

Zayn finally came home to the family on Sunday afternoon where the whole family was watching Lion King, upon Niall’s request. It was a cute sight really seeing his boyfriend and babies all snuggled up. He dropped his bag and approached the bunch. “Papas home!” He smiled.

Niall and Harry popped up from the spot to give Zayn a big hug. “Papa we missed you!” Niall cheered. “Come watch a movie with us!” He said while plopping back down. 

Zayn smiled. “Give me a minute love, need to see daddy and Lou.” He smiled while moving over on the couch. He was ecstatic to see Louis willingly get up off of Liam’s lap to give him a big hug. “Miss you.” He mumbled a bit shy for words. He held his kitten close to his face to hide his embarrassment.

“Missed you too bubba.” He said kissing his head. He went back to watching the movie when Liam and Zayn shared a kiss. “So what’s been going on?” He asked once the boys weren’t paying attention anymore. 

“Not much since we called you. Louis was pretty good once we got off the phone. I think he might even be ready to go deeper into this, maybe even drop into his true headspace. 

Zayn smiled ear to ear while glancing over at Louis. “That’s awesome babe, what did you have in mind?” He asked. He has been waiting to baby Louis even more since they say he was classified.

“Still something small, like maybe a bottle before bed?” He asked. “Or maybe a pacifier?” He asked. 

Zayn agreed. “For sure, we can try it before bed if he’s in a good mood...” he said before thinking. “Or even a bad mood might work in this case.” He chuckled before finishing the movie.

Liam enjoyed all the family time they were having and ordered some pizza to avoid cooking and missing out. Liam followed Niall and Harry to their playroom to play cars. Zayn was close behind with Louis’s hand in his.

Louis’s been attached to Zayn since he came home, he must’ve really missed him. He showed no interest in the toys but sat down in Zayn’s lap and watched.

Zayn held one of the cars up for him. “Don’t you wanna play buddy?” He asked handing it over. Louis took it and slowly moved the car up and down Zayn’s arms all over his tattoos. 

“Car fast.” He smiled to himself moving it faster around Zayn. Harry came over to race cars with him which only made the little happier. “Hazza car go fast!” He giggled as Harry made circles around him. He was laughing so much from the silly cars he had to stop himself. Why was he laughing at silly little hot wheels? He blushed and hid his face and dropped his car.

Zayn nudged him. “Hey goofy boy, no need to be shy now.” He said handing him the car again. “Cars are fast! And lots of fun, watch papa will play.” He said moving Louis off his lap and getting a car of his own. Louis was back playing once he saw Zayn wasn’t ashamed of playing. 

After the whole family had been playing for what seemed like an hour the doorbell rang, pizza was here. Zayn went down to get the pizza as everyone else started to clean up the toys. “Hurry boys time for dinner.” He said helping them.

They finished and filed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zayn was already putting the boys pizza on plates as well as filling up their drinks, getting them all juice. When he served the boys Louis didn’t even bat an eyelash at his cup before drinking it. He was so proud of Louis’s small victories. 

Harry was the big talker at the table tonight, wanting to know about everything. “Daddy, can we please watch another movie before bed?” He asked with his big eyes and cute pout. Liam was a sucker for that.

Him and Zayn shared a look, that Harry swore was then talking with their minds, before nodding his head. “Fine we can do another movie, but then bed right after, got it?” He asked before Harry nodded eagerly. 

After dinner everyone separated to put their pajamas on, because according to Harry “jammies make a movie better.” Everyone returned except for Louis who was still in his room. 

Liam went up to check on the boy who was nonchalantly sitting on his bed with his kitty waiting. “Lou-bear what are you doing baby? Why aren’t you in your PJ’s?” He asked.

Louis simply shrugged. “You or papa usually give me jammies to wear, I didn’t know if I was allowed to or not...” he blushed as Liam smiled.

“Oops sorry baby it was a force of habit. I can get you some.” He said going through the boys dresser. He saw ones that him and zayn picked out when Louis was classified. They had Spider-Man on them and he just adored Louis’s face when he brought them out. “You want help?” He asked.

Louis shook his head. “M’big I can do it!” He informed as he put his kitty down and started to undress. He didn’t mind undressing in front of Liam, wasn’t like he was completely naked, and in all honestly he figured Liam was waiting on him. Once his pajamas were on he took Liam’s hand and let him lead them to the couch. 

Everyone else was already there and Harry held the remote in his hand. “I get to pick because Niall got to pick this morning.” He announced while flipping through the movie options. “Ohh I wanna watch Cinderella!” He said clicking on it. Niall groaned a bit but stopped when he saw Liam’s glare.

Louis crawled into Zayn’s lap and got comfy and Liam, sneakily, went to make a bottle for Louis. Twenty minutes into the movie it was ready and Liam passed it to Zayn without Louis noticing. 

“Louuu...” Zayn whispered barely gaining his attention. Louis turned and saw the bottle and was confused. He trusted Zayn, but they never talked about a bottle. “Let’s try a yummy baba.” Zayn told him.

Louis was a bit nervous and scooted back. He didn’t want to be a bad boy, but he didn’t know if he was brave enough to try something new. “Don’t want that.” He whined. 

“Why not love?” He asked trying to reach out for the boy. Louis didn’t even know why. He was being silly really, but didn’t want to say that. He looked around until he saw Liam re-enter the room. “Don’t want you to feed me, want him...” he said pointing to Liam.

Zayn couldn’t help but smile. “You want who?” He asked as he looked around the room pretending he didn’t see Liam. 

Louis pointed again to Liam assuming that his Papa didn’t hear him, silly Papa. “Want Li to do it.” He whispered not wanting anyone else to hear. 

Zayn shook his head. “I don’t know who you are talking about. I only see your brothers and daddy.” He tested as he watched a pout grow on his face. 

“Pleaaase?” He whined not wanting to cause a bigger fuss than this already was to him. At this point he just tried to grab the bottle out of Zayn’s hands, but of course Zayn was a lot bigger than Louis so it didn’t work.

Zayn pointed towards Liam himself. “Go ask Daddy if he will feed it to you.” He said putting emphasis on ‘Daddy’. 

Louis rolled his eyes, luckily Zayn didn’t scold him this time. Louis took the bottle after Zayn handed it over and held it out to Liam with no words. 

Zayn coughed to get Louis’s attention, before giving him ‘the look’. Louis sighed before crawling in Liam’s lap to avoid eye contact. “Daddy feed....please?” He asked shyly.

Liam was excited to finally hear Louis say Daddy and happily complied. He was about to look over at Zayn to silently tell him but saw Zayn was already watching. 

Louis was surprised to see that the bottle wasn’t gross at all but actually quite tasty and relaxing. He started sucking on it and only got slower finding a rhythm that worked for him. After about 10 minutes he was already asleep with only half the bottle finished. 

Liam took it as a double win, glad he decided to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t proof read, really tired. But I thought this was cute?? Let me know. Also lmk if there’s anything y’all want more of. Like bad/good Louis. More zayn/Liam or more brothers. Maybe another character who isn’t here yet. This took so long because i couldn’t think of what to write.


	8. Diapers?

Life in the 1D household has been getting so much easier the past few weeks. All the boys have been behaving, they are enjoying their time off, and Louis has even slipped into his proper headspace once or twice. His slips have brought Zayn and Liam to try more with the boy.

He took to his bottle well, he plays with toys, watches cartoons, gets help getting ready for bed, snuggles with his daddies, but they knew it was still the beginning of it all.

Liam has noticed Louis almost not make it to the bathroom nearly every time he has slipped into a headspace. The two daddies have tried to bring the idea of diapers to Louis, but every time he just covers his ears and pretends not to hear. 

The two have finally decided to put their foot down and start anyways. Louis can’t hold off forever on things he needs just because he’s too scared. They wouldn’t even ask him this time.

So when Louis finished his shower and walked out to Zayn waiting on his bed, with a brush, he was surprised to see a diaper on his folded pajamas in place of his underwear.

He turned to Zayn in shock holding it up. “What is this?” He asked even though he clearly knew what it was. He was more so wondering what the heck it was doing with his pajamas. 

Zayn smiled calmly and simply said, “it’s a nappy.” 

Louis growled a little and threw it down. “I know what it is! What is it doing here? I never agreed to this!” He said throwing a grade A tantrum.

Zayn nodded. “Yes you are right you didn’t agree to this and I know that must upset you but I think you forget that when we started this you also said you would try before dismissing.” Zayn said in a warning tone.

“Me and Li have noticed you doing the potty dance more often and we want you to be comfortable. We are just gonna try it and if you don’t use it that’s fine, we just want you to get a feel for it.” He said 

Louis made no effort to pick it up and said nothing to Zayn. He was beyond frustrated and didn’t wanna talk in fear of him crying.

Zayn picked it up and grabbed Louis’s hand. “Let Papa help you put it on and we can calm down, yeah?” He asked guiding the silent boy to the bed. 

Louis’s eyes began to water as his dignity was down the toilet. He did want to please Zayn and Liam but did not want a dumb old diaper.

Zayn put the boys towel on the bed before laying the now naked boy down on it. He could tell how embarrassed the boy was and brought him his kitty. 

Louis quickly brought it to his face to hide how red it was. At this point he was just grateful that Liam was doing something with the boys, he’d be mortified if they were to see.

Zayn was quick to tape the nappy on the boy, having lots of practice with Harry. He then helped him with his pajamas which was more normal in their routine. Once dressed he sat him up and began brushing the tangles out of his hair. “See that wasn’t too bad hmm?” He asked slowly brushing.

Louis sighed. “I don’t like it...” he whined dramatically with each stroke of the brush.

Zayn nodded. “I know I know, but you did so good my big, brave boy.” He cooed as he kept brushing. “And after this we can go see your brothers and get a bottle, how does that sound?” He asked.

Louis was tempted. He did love his bottles, especially now that he started taking them in front of his brothers. He nodded in response having something to look forward to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis sat in Zayn and Liam’s king size bed with his brothers as they were all watching Scooby Doo. Liam was in the shower while Zayn was making the boys bottle. 

He came back in and pulled the boy on his lap and started feeding him like normal. His brothers snuggled each side of Zayn. 

While the two boys were still quite rambunctious and full of energy, the smaller boy was getting fussy not wanting to finish all the bottle. 

“What’s the matter buddy?” Zayn asked as Liam walked in the room with just sweat pants on.

“I’m all done!” He whined trying to get out of his lap. Zayn released allowing the boy to move. 

Liam could tell how tired the boy was just by looking at him. “I think it’s time for bed.” He said picking the boy back up. “Tell papa and brothers night night Lou.” Liam told him.

Louis started crying slowly not wanting to sleep, despite needing it bad. Luckily the family could pick up on his cues and came to him for hugs and kisses. “Ni-night...” he mumbled rubbing his eyes as Liam carried him to his room. 

He pulled back the covers and let Louis crawl in with his kitty and Liam started to read to the boy. After finishing the book Liam turned a nightlight on and shut the door.

Louis tried to fall asleep, he really did, but he couldn’t. He was usually really good about naps and bedtime, but he was just so uncomfortable. He tossed and turned trying to be comfy but was anything but that. 

After about an hour of no sleep Louis figured it must be his nappy causing him so much uncomfortableness. He took off his bottoms before ripping the dry diaper off and throwing it in the floor. He figured he could just put it on in the morning and Zayn would never know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bad guys! Surrounding the entire house! And Louis was all alone. He tried calling out for his family but nobody came. He hid in his closet hearing them come inside. He let out a few tears as he heard them come closer. And just as they opened his bedroom door, Louis woke up. 

He was panting super hard and wiped his tears that must’ve happened while sleeping. He looked around almost to double check that it was just a dream and there was in fact, no bad guys. A sigh of relief was let out before the boy froze completely. 

There was an odd sensation between his legs. It was warm, wet, and now it started to stink. He quickly got up and turned on his lamp to reveal a huge dark spot in the bed. 

“No, no, no!” Louis mumbled. This couldn’t be happening. Right after he said he didn’t need the diaper and it turned out he did. What was worse is that Zayn thinks the boy was wearing the diaper and there’s no getting around that.

Louis thought fast as he took his wet clothes off. He made his way into Zayn and Liam’s room, with no pants on. He looked at both sleeping men figuring it would be a whole let better if he woke up Liam.

He walked to his side of the bed and tapped the man. “Daddy?” He mumbled quietly not wanting to wake Zayn up.

Liam was a light sleeper and woke up immediately. “Lou? What’s the matter baby? Where’s your clothes?” He asked now more awake but full of confusion.

Louis sniffled out of embarrassment, but also to pull on Liam’s heart strings. “Wet...” he whispered trying to pull Liam up. Liam got up with him and followed the half naked boy to his room.

He sighed when he saw Louis’s bed. He could’ve sworn Zayn said he had the boy in a nappy for the night but he must’ve been wrong.

He took Louis’s sheets off and grabbed his soiled clothes in a pile. “I think you should come sleep with me and daddy, but first you need a change and you will be wearing a nappy, no discussion.” He said as he cleaned the boy up. 

Louis was going to protest but quickly shut his mouth. If Zayn woke up and saw he was still in a nappy he wouldn’t know he was naughty. “Sorry Daddy...” he pouted wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. 

Liam struggles to redress him in that position but did so slowly. He picked the boy up in his new pajamas and brought him to their bed. 

“No tell papa?” Louis asked with the best puppy dog face he could give to Liam. 

Liam felt bad but didn’t justify with an answer. “We will discuss more tomorrow right now I think it’s just time for sleep.” He said as he went to start the laundry.

He returned and laid Louis on his chest and the pair were asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I’m so sorry I haven’t been active. I’m really lacking motivation. I have no excuses I’m just lazy. Please give me your feedback and ideas.


	9. Naughty Boy (s) ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would do 2 chapters tonight in honor of the new year AND me not updating for a while.

Following from the previous night, Liam got up early and began to clean up, do laundry, and make breakfast before the boys woke up.

Zayn surprisingly also woke up somewhat early but stayed in bed. He was pleased to see his little baby curled up next to him, but was confused to see him wearing alien pajamas when he was sure he put him in puppy pajamas. He let the boy sleep though knowing he would find out soon.

Louis woke up as Liam got louder downstairs cooking breakfast. He woke up and was met with Zayn already awake and looking at him. “Papa!” He smiled reaching out to hug the man.

Zayn embraces the hug and kisses the boys cheek before pushing him back a little. “Hey sweet boy what happened to your jammies?” He asked causally almost knowing for sure they were changed.

Louis’s eyes grew and he silently panicked. “Um i changed them last night...when it was time for night-nights.” He lies hoping the answer would satisfy Zayn.

Zayn squinted as he listened to the boy. “Uh-huh...and what was the matter with jammies I gave to you?” He asked now fully sitting up.

Louis was starting to get nervous. He twiddled with his fingers and broke eye contact. “Didn’t like those...” he lied again hoping the conversation would stop.

Zayn knew something more was going on and he picked up the boy. “Well let’s go see if you need a change then.” He said carrying him back to Louis’s room which had the diaper supplies. Zayn pretended to act surprised, even though it’s what he suspected all along. “Uh ok what happened to all your blankies?” He asked trying to get Louis to fess up.

Louis shrugged. “Bad guy came and took them?” He asked also pretending to be surprised. 

Zayn shook his head. “No, not bad guys, all the doors are locked at night. Your brothers probably took them huh?” He asked.

Louis nodded quickly as that was a great coverup to what happened. “Yeah they did.” He said eagerly. 

Zayn brought the boy downstairs to be watched by Liam. “Well I guess I need to go give your brothers spankings for taking your blankets...” he said nonchalantly.

Louis’s eyes grew as he was set down. “No papa, I forgive them!” He panicked grabbing onto Zayn’s leg. He knew they didn’t deserve to be punished, especially when they didn’t do anything.

Zayn shook his head. “No way Lou, we don’t steal in this home. Now they need to be punished!” Zayn said as he began making his way upstairs without the boy.

“Papa no!” He sobbed, but Zayn ignored him and made his way to the other boys room. Louis panicked and ran into the kitchen to Liam. “Daddy help! Papa is gonna spank Nini and Harry!” He cried reaching to be picked up. 

Liam, who heard most of the conversation with Zayn and Louis gasped. “What did they do?” He asked.

“Papa think they stole my blankies!” He sobbed now gasping for air in between. “B-but they didn’t take them Daddy!” He cried. “And I told him they did!” 

Liam pet his hair. “Should we go tell daddy what really happened then?” He asked and watched Louis’s expression. “Before he hurts your brothers bums?” He asked.

Louis nodded quickly not wanting his brothers to be hurt. He felt like him and Liam couldn’t have gone up the stairs any slower. But they boy nearly ran towards his brothers room to see Zayn standing in the hall.

He was confused to see him still out here but glad he made it in time. “Papa no spankies!” He whispered. 

Liam and Zayn made eye contact before Liam encouraged Louis to speak. “Lou-bear why don’t you tell Papa what happened?” He asked. He then walked past to get the boys up to eat.

Louis sighed. “They didn’t take the blankies, Daddy did.” He mumbled as Zayn brought them back to the privacy of his own room. 

Zayn gasped. “Why did Daddy take them? And why didn’t you tell me before?” He asked softly.

Louis’s eyes water. “I had an accident and I woke up Daddy, he took them to make them all clean again...” he blushed looking at the floor.

Zayn shook his head. “That’s impossible, because you were wearing a nappy, you couldn’t have had an accident right?” He asked.

Louis bit his lip as it seemed things just kept on getting worse. “I took it off...” he said quietly.

Zayn smiled softly. “I know baby, your daddies know everything even if you don’t tell us.” He said with a chuckle.

Louis was now the one in shock. Zayn knew this whole time and pretended like he didn’t just to teach him a lesson. He thought he was so sneaky and that he wouldn’t find out. He didn’t even talk to Liam how could he have known. 

“It’s cute that you think you can trick your papa but I got news for you buddy, papa is smart.” He said kneeling down to the boy. “And just like you thought about your brothers you are now going to get punished...” he said.

Louis shook his head. “I didn’t mean to have an accident Papa!” He cried trying to back away and hide his bottom from being spanked. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and pulled him back. “You are not in trouble for the accident, and you will never be in trouble for an accident.” He reminded. “You are in trouble for taking your nappy off, your daddies know better and we put it on for a reason. You are also in trouble for lying to Papa and almost getting your brothers in trouble.” He said firmly.

Louis was fearful. He didn’t know all this was gonna get him in trouble or he wouldn’t have done it. 

“Now since it’s the first time Papa won’t spank you but you can have a timeout in here until breakfast is ready, and you will wear your nappy when we say now, got it?” He asked.

Louis nodded. “Got it.” He said wiping his tears away and sitting on the corner of the bedroom as Zayn left to join Liam.

After about 15 minutes sitting in the corner silently crying Liam came upstairs after finishing cooking to come get the boy.

Louis was quick to jump in his arms, seeking any kind of comfort he could get. “Sorry Daddy...” he muttered.

“I think it’s papa you should be saying sorry to.” Liam reminded as he brought Louis downstairs where the rest of the family was staring to eat their eggs and sausage. 

Louis was set down and walked over to Zayn’s spot and hugged on the man. “Sorry papa, I won’t be naughty again.” He whispered not wanting his brothers to hear.

“That’s okay baby, I just want you to be a good boy.” He said picking the boy up and giving him kisses. 

He felt a squishy feeling between them only the meet with Louis’s sheepish face. “Need change.” He blushed and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Zayn smiled proudly and took him back upstairs. “Okay baby, okay.”


	10. Telling the Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi sorry for not updating!!! also I’m the CEO of misusing commas please don’t come for me.

One Direction had been out of the public eye for the past few months. Taking a long needed break and helping Louis get use to his new classification. Well now it’s February and the boys need to start heading back to the studio and making more appearances. There’s only one problem, the fans don’t know about Louis’s classification.

Sure they had known about Niall and Harry when the time was right, but this seemed a whole lot different. Louis’s was more unexpected for him and would probably be for the fans too since he basically always mentioned he was going to be a neutral. 

Harry and Niall’s were also a lot more easier too considering they were comfortable with their headspace and classification. Louis on the other hand was very nervous. And that’s how he was now.

The boys were on their way to meet with their management team and Louis already knew he was going to be a big topic. He didn’t want to tell fans, he just got use to everything and still wanted to keep it a secret.

Louis huffed as they entered the big building and got onto the elevator. He was holding Zayn’s hand once inside and sure there weren’t any fans or paparazzi. “I don’t want to tell nobody papa...” Louis said as the elevator started to move.

“I know it’s hard baby...” Zayn started kissing the top of his head. “...but listen, this is going to make life a whole lot easier.” He said softly squeezing his hand. 

Louis looked up to him with confusion and really didn’t believe him. “How? Everyone is just gonna think I’m a big baby.” He frowned.

Liam interjected into the conversation. “Think of it this way Lou, if you are super tired after a show you can have your bottle and kitty and have snuggles right away.” He suggested as he saw the gears turning in Louis’s head. “If we didn’t tell fans then we couldn’t do stuff like that and you would have to wait until we got home.” He reminded.

Louis nodded. It didn’t sound very fun to him to have to wait for his things. “But I need to be big to do my job...” Louis mumbled as they all exited the elevator.

Harry jumped right next to him with a huge smile. “You can Lou Lou, you be big to sing and do interviews and stuff, and then you get to be little!” He said trying to help out his daddies.

Niall caught up to them and nodded. “Yeah Lou and sometimes they even let you be little for signings and interviews!” He said they walked into the managers office and met with Paul.

Louis nodded at all of this new information, everyone did make a good point. He felt a little nervous walking in. The last time he was here was before his classification was revealed. Of course everyone on his team knows but he hasn’t talked to them since.

Paul leaned in to greet Liam and Zayn before hugging Niall and Harry, carrying one on his back. After saying his ‘hello’s’ he kneeled down to see Louis hiding behind Zayn. “Hey Louis! You aren’t gonna give uncle Paul a hug?” He asked.

Louis had forgot he had been an uncle figure to the boys before, he guessed it was safe for him to assume he would be one to him as well. He looked up at Zayn not knowing what to do.

Zayn chuckled and pulled him from behind. “Give hugs baby, you love Paul.” He cooed at the blushing boy. He turned his attention back to Paul with a laugh. “Surprisingly enough he has been way more shy since he’s been classified.”

Paul nodded understanding completely. “That’s okay, maybe later.” He said happily leading them to a conference room that was for now empty. He was a bit surprised to see the usual eager boy be so shy but decided to ignore it.

The family settled in taking seats, spreading Liam and Zayn out to be able to help the boys if needed. A few managers walked in a minutes later making the younger boys tense up. They weren’t big fans of meetings and Louis had a good feeling he wouldn’t be either.

They all shook hands and got down to important business, leaving no room for messing around. They had been talking about upcoming tour dates and rehearsal schedules which seemed pretty boring until they flipped their agenda over and read out, “Louis.”

Louis looked up from where he was only half paying attention. “Uh-uh yes sir?” He responded then looked at his daddies to make sure he was doing a good job. He saw reassuring smiles and looked back at his bosses.

Their stern faces lightened a little bit. “We appreciate the manners but you don’t have to be nervous about this. We need to discuss how and when we are going to announce your classification. It needs to be soon as you will all be busy quicker than you think.” Their boss George said.

Louis didn’t know what to say and looked at Liam for help. Liam took his sign and was quick to speak up. “I don’t think Louis is in the right mindset to make a big decision like this, if you don’t mind Zayn and I could easily help with Louis’s input if needed.” He suggested.

They looked around the room and silently agreed. “Alright, but we need to announce it before anything gets leaked. We want this in our control and not the tabloids.” He said sternly. “We could get you guys on practically any show, we know everyone is dying to have you own since the break started.”

Zayn nodded. “We know, Louis is just a bit nervous about telling everyone. I’m sure he wouldn’t want to go in front of a bunch of people and tell.” He said looking over at Louis who just nodded in agreement. “We are looking for something more simple and easy for him.” He said.

“Then you announce it.” He simply put it. “You go live and let the fans know on social media.” He said as if it was the easiest thing. “And soon after something for fans to ask question and that can be on a show like we said or have you guys do that too, whatever the little guy is up for.” He said closing his binder with that being the last thing to discuss.

Zayn and Liam looked at each other and nodded feeling satisfied with their deal. Their bosses started to pack up and leave and everyone physically relaxed. “Daddy home?” Harry asked.

Liam nodded. “Yeah boys lets go home.” He said taking them back to the car waiting for them. They all got in and we’re chatting like normal, except for Louis. Liam leaned back to where the boy was sitting and put his hand on his leg. “What’s the matter angel?” He asked.

Louis shrugged, it had really been a long day for him. “I’m scared to tell the fans still.” He said bouncing in between his headspace. 

“I know buddy, how about when we get home we just relax. We take a bath and get a bottle and we discuss this when you feel a little better?” He asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they got home Liam brought him to the master bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water and bubbles. It has been one of Louis’s favorite things since finally going into a headspace. Louis had seemed much better already as he got in. Liam scrubbed his body and his hair with lavender shampoo. 

Zayn has just sent out a tweet letting the fans know there was going to be an announcement coming later that night. He made up a bottle and two sippy cups for the boys. 

Liam took Louis out and got him dressed in clean pajamas and a diaper. He brushed out all of Louis’s tangles and brought him downstairs. 

Louis reached for his bottle immediately and started to drink letting his eyes droop.

Zayn smiled and snatched the boy. “Not so fast little boy it’s not time to go night night just yet.” He said holding him on his hip. “Do you remember what we still need to do?” He asked.

Louis nodded and pouted. He watched from the couch as Zayn went to set up his phone to do a Twitter live-stream. He was getting more antsy as time got closer. He finished his bottle and gave it back as he got in line with the camera.

“You ready?” Zayn asked, to which Louis only nodded. Zayn leaned forward to press the start button and saw already the thousands of fans who were joining. He held Louis’s hand out of frame and rubbed it softly.

The scene was already pretty odd for everyone to see Louis in pajamas like Niall and Harry. Zayn was sure most fans could pick up the pieces by now but they still had to say something anyway.

“Hey guys it’s One Direction and we have some great news to share with you all. As you all know Harry and Niall were classified a while ago before One Direction and have become me and Li’s littles. But since our break what you might not know is that Louis also got his classification. He had mentioned before that he thought when the day came he’d be a neutral, but it turned out that he was also a little. While he was a bit shocked it has turned into a huge blessing. Me and Li have another perfect boy to watch over and Louis has been a lot happier. We loved having your support before and we can only hope you continue to support us through this new time. Louis is still adjusting so please be patient. Thank you for everything you’ve done, we would love to chat with you guys more if you have any questions. Until then we are gonna say goodnight and goodbye.” He said signaling to the boys pajamas and the empty bottle showing in the background.

Liam pulled Louis in his lap and picked up hid hand. “Tell them bye Lou.” He said

Louis shyly hid his face but waved to the camera. “Bye bye everyone, i love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’ve been real busy I just started at a brand new school and it’s been very busy. I LOVE getting y’alls comment of what you think or what you wish to see!


	11. Late Late Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating for almost 3 months. I’ve had the worst writers block not to mention all the crazy things going on in the world. I hope you like the update, I’ll try to update more.

Just like they promised it was time for the boys to give the fans some more answers. They had only made their announcement a few weeks ago but never followed up on questions.

It wasn’t long after the initial post that James Corden reached out to Liam and the rest of the management team of One Direction to get them on the show. They boys all had a great connection with James anyway, so they figured his show would be the perfect place to make their first appearance in awhile. 

While it was for the whole band, Zayn and Liam knew that it was going to be mostly about Louis, because that is what everyone has been dying to know. They’ve seen so many false headlines about the boy because there was simply nothing out at all. 

But today was the day they were going to discuss any rumors and give the people what they wanted. Which is why the entire family was in the car sent for them on the way to the set of the Late Late Show. 

Harry and Niall were super excited because they loved seeing James, he was always so fun to hang out with. Louis was a little anxious about the show but still excited to see James.

As they pulled up to the studio Zayn took Niall and Harry’s hand as Liam took Louis’s and they all walked in. There was a few paparazzi in the distance, as the figured ever since the announcement, but they just ignored them and walked inside.

Moments after being shown to their dressing room Niall and Harry were already playing video games on the TV they had while Liam watched. Louis and Zayn got a head start on hair and makeup.

James came in the room with his huge energy and smile. “Hey lads! How’ve you been?” He asked as everyone turned heads to see him. Niall and Harry ran to him immediately to give him a hug. “Uncle James!” Harry cheered. “We missed you!” He said as they released.

James chuckled. “Missed you too boys!” He smiled before going to give Liam a quick hug and turning to Louis and Zayn. “Hey Zayn, Hi Louis.” He said more calmer.

“Hey man, thanks for having us.” Zayn smiled as his hair was being styled. He looked over at Louis who was avoiding eye contact. “Louis say hello, manners please.” He warned to the boy. They had talked about this on the way here.

Louis looked up and smiled apologetically. “Hi James...” he said timidly. “Thank you for letting us come.” He said making eye contact now.

“I ought to be thanking you for coming on tonight, I know this must be scary but I want you to know I’m here for you, and so is everyone else here.” He said going to the boy and giving him a hug. 

Louis relaxed to the touch. “Am I supposed to be big or little during this?” He asked looking around the room. This was his first public even since being classified and he wasn’t exactly sure how to act in a situation like this.

James stepped in to answer immediately. “You can be whichever one you are comfortable with, if you want to be little then we can let your dads do more of the talking and just some of you.” He responded.

Louis nodded feeling better as James waves to go get ready himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show had started only a few hours later and the boys were all waiting on deck for their cue to come out. When James called their name they all made their way to the couches placed nearby. “Give it up for One Direction! Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry, and Louis!” James said as they all waved to the screaming crowd.

James said his quick hellos before looking back at the camera. “We have so much to talk about tonight so let’s get started.” He said gesturing for Liam to start on a few announcements.

Liam smiled looking into the crowd, he sure missed the feeling. “Hello, yes we do have a few things to say. First of all we missed you lot tons, and we are super excited to announce we will be going back on tour in a few months.” He said wincing a little when he heard the crowd cheer forgetting how loud they could be. 

Zayn stepped in to help Liam. “Yes we are excited but we also have another big announcement that I’m sure you all are waiting for.” He said holding onto Louis’s hand who was sitting next to him. “A few weeks ago we announced to you all that Louis is now a new addition to our family and we are here to talk about our behind the scene life as well.” He said knowing they didn’t always get chances to talk about it.

Louis giggled when more screams came. He hadn’t realized how much of an impact this would make on the fans.

James nodded. “Right so I talked to the boys before and they all decided to stay in their head spaces tonight which is nice, we don’t often get to see this side of them. So for now we got Liam and Zayn answering.” He chuckled.

“I’ve got a few questions that fans have been nonstop begging me to ask.” He said holding up a cards to read off of. “First everyone wants to know the most is what is Louis’s age?” He asked.

Liam sat up straight. “Well we have not officially gotten an age from his doctor yet but me and Zee are thinking he’s around 1 maybe 2.” He said hearing a bunch of “awww’s” and seeing Louis’s pink face. 

Liam and Zayn took turns answering questions about Louis, as well as unknown things about Niall and Harry. They weren’t necessarily hiding anything but most interviews had been about their career and not so much their personal life.

James could notice the little boys a little bored from watching their daddies talk for so long so he put a stop to Liam and Zayn. “As much as we love to hear you two, I’m sure everyone is dying to hear the boys as well.” He said as some of his crew came out. 

“I decided I wanted to do something more fun to let out their pent up energy, I’m sure it’s not easy to sit still for so long.” He praises to the three boys. “Unfortunately that is at your twos expense.” James laughed.

Liam and Zayn looked around confused as they went to commercial and the crew started to set something up. They knew James loved doing crazy games and gimmicks on his show, they saw a huge tarp waiting for them.

Commercial was over and James sent the two dads on over to the tarp and to put on coveralls to put over their nice outfits. “Welcome back and we are doing a new segment tonight in honor of having this family here tonight.” He said having the camera pan over to the dads and to some eager boys waiting instructions.

“We got Liam and Zayn over there by the white covered wall, as well as having their clothes covered up.” He said as he looked over to the nervous men.

“As you can see we have these spouts over here and they are all filled with paint!” He announced as the crowd gasped and the little boys started jumping up and down with joy.

“So basically I will ask the boys a question involving their dads and whichever one fits their answer by majority vote will get paint dropped over them!” He said casually while everyone else cheered.

Liam and Zayn sighed but got into position, Zayn cracked a smile when he saw how excited Louis was and how relaxed James made them all feel.

“Right, first question boys. Who gives the best cuddles?” He asked starting off easy. They boys had buttons in front that represented each dad and voted. The crowd waited and before they knew it orange paint came flying down onto Zayn’s head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little boys were in fits of giggles looking at their daddies covered in rainbows worth of paint. They both had their fair share of questions and it was time for the final one. “Alright boys last question. Who falls for the puppy dog face the most?” He asked and the boys laughed immediately. Even Zayn and Liam were laughing knowing who it was going to be. Blue paint poured over Liam’s head for the final time and they were finally released from their spot.

They immediately came over to give James a big messy hug as well as the boys who made them so messy. James laughed as the camera was brought back to him. “Thank you all for watching and give it up one more time for One Direction.” He said as the show ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions. Really anything! I plan on doing two updates today so plan on looking for the next one.


	12. I Want to Play with my Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in a row make sure you read last chapter.

With more and more happening for One Direction the boys had been busier than ever. To not put as much stress on the boys they had been having meetings at their home that were usually just Zayn and Liam unless the boys were absolutely needed.

For the boys this meant they got to play more and relax in their headspace which was fun. But for Louis that meant his Daddy and Papa were more busy.

Ever since their initial announcement Louis has had no issues going into his headspace. He just wished he had more time with his daddies like before.

He sat at the dining table with his brother eating breakfast as he watched the two walk around to make sure everything was in order for another weekend meeting. Louis sighed knowing he wouldn’t get as much attention since they’d be busy. He pushed around his oatmeal with a sigh.

Liam rushed in from their meeting room to check on the boys. Niall was nearly done and Harry wasn’t too far behind. He frowned when his eyes met Louis. “Baby boy you need to eat your oatmeal.” He said sternly knowing they were going to have to work soon.

Louis shook his head. “No, I don’t want it. Wanted pancakes.” He pouted. That’s another thing that came with him adjusting to his headspace was his baby like tendencies.

Liam ran his fingers through his own hair with a sigh. “I know you do, but you know me and papa got lots of work so I didn’t have time.” He said as he watched the boy continue to play with his food, having no other points to argue. Liam grabbed the spoon and brought it to his mouth.

Louis whined. “Daddyyyy.” He said trying to avoid the food. Zayn heard the commotion and came out from setting up. He tilted Louis’s chin to meet his eyes. “Your Daddy made this yummy breakfast for you, I suggest you eat it or you can receive a spanking.” He said as he watched Louis’s except the bite while whimpering.

“I love you, but you know Papa doesn’t like naughty boys. We are very busy today so I need you to be good and play with your brothers. Me or Daddy will be able to come check on you boys probably once an hour unless you really need us.” He said heading back into the office.

Louis sighed and took the rest of his breakfast with no hassle. He heard a knock on the door just as Liam was cleaning his face. He pat his bum telling him he could be done. “Okay go find your brothers me and papa will be here if you need us.” He said as he went to answer the door.

Louis sighed he hated work days. He went upstairs and found Harry and Niall were coloring at their little table in the playroom. Louis approached with his kitten and sat down. “I wanna color.” He said looking at his big brothers coloring books.

Niall shook his head. “Lou you won’t be able to color in the lines like us.” He said not even looking up. Harry looked up with a frown. “Sorry Lou, it’s for big boys.” He said apologetically.

Louis frowned. “I’m big too!” He said tears welling up. It wasn’t helping his case but he couldn’t help himself. “Daddy said I could play with you.” He pouted.

Niall groaned. He knew he’d have to let him or Zayn would spank them all if they misbehaved. He closed his book and pulled out an old one that wasn’t as advanced. “Here Lou, you can color the puppies and kitties.” He said trying to calm his little brother down.

Louis wiped his tears and reached for a crayon, content with the worn out book. He didn’t even care so much but wanted to be included. 

After about 45 minutes they all grew tired and began watching cartoons on the tv they had up there. They settled on watching their favorite show which was Scooby Doo.

Liam came upstairs after an hour of the meeting passed to check on the boys. He smiled at the three seeing them all behaving. “Boys doing good?” He asked. Harry and Niall automatically said ‘yes’ without even looking over. “Lou you need a change baby?” He asked.

Louis blushed. Just as he seemed to ‘fit in’ with his big brothers his daddy made him seem like a baby. He wanted to stay cool like them. He shook his head. “No daddy...” he mumbled. Liam was a bit skeptical but knew Louis’s would tell him so went back to the meeting. 

Really though Louis was wet but he didn’t want to seem like a big baby, besides it was only a little bit. While the show ended Harry was starting to play with Niall again as they built a racetrack. Louis only watched not knowing how to play.

After they boys had been playing for a while they could hear more chatter from the grown ups signaling they were on a short lunch break of about 30 minutes. They knew that meant it was lunch time for them.

They raced down the stairs where Zayn and Liam were already making a quick lunch for themselves and the boys. Liam made grilled cheese sandwiches for them as well as some apples and applesauce for Louis.

They five were starting to eat when Zayn brought Louis’s plate over next to his own. He had cut the sandwich into many small pieces. Usually Louis would just eat but he looked over and saw his brothers eating them whole. 

“Papa I want mine like that.” He said pointing to his brothers food.

Zayn sighed. “Sorry hon, we don’t have time to make more but I promise they taste the same.” He said holding out a piece to feed to Louis. He didn’t want to fight so simply ate what was given to him. 

Liam had already gone back in for the rest of their meeting while Zayn last minute cleaned up the kitchen. “Boys behave just a little bit longer.” He said putting dishes away. Niall and Harry were already on their way back up. Before Louis could follow Zayn called. “Need a change before i go Lou?” He asked.

Louis bit his lip and shook his head. “No papa, daddy already did.” He lied and quickly followed his brothers to not miss any more fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only about an hour left of their daddy’s working and Louis was exhausted. He had no attention from his daddies, decided on no nap, had a rash forming in his diaper, and his brothers would let him play legos! They brought out the big baby ones for him while they worked on the real ones.

Louis had tried protesting but they wouldn’t budge on this one, and cranky Louis was not feeling it. He stared at the giant blocks he had before pushing them over with anger.

That caught Nialls attention as he’d been trying to keep his brothers to be good all day. “Louis stop.” He reprimanded to his little brother.

Louis quickly turned his head. “Nuh-uh!” He said having enough of trying to be ‘cool’. “I wanna do little legos!” He demanded.

Niall shook his head. “They aren’t for littles your age, not as safe.” He argued quietly. “I’m the oldest Lou that means you gotta listen!” He ordered.

But Louis wasn’t having it. He walked over and pushed his and Harry’s towers over angrily. “No!” He said tantrum starting.

Harry was about to argue but Niall stopped him before he could. He knew he had to fix Louis before they all got in trouble.

He took a calm approach like he’d seen his daddies do when Harry or Louis were cranky. “What’s the matter Lou?” He asked rubbing his back.

Louis whined as his hand reaches lower on his back scared he was gonna hit his rash. He had tears falling down his face and Niall frowned in concern. “C’mere.” He said trying to pull Louis over but stopped when Louis cried in pain the movement. He had never had a rash before so didn’t know what the feeling was.

“Ouch.” He cried out holding onto his crotch. Niall knew immediately what was wrong. “Can I check Lou to see if you got a boo boo?” He asked laying the boy down gently. Without a verbal answer he pulled down Louis’s shorts and undid his nappy.

He frowned immediately at his baby brother. He had blistering diaper rash and even Harry could notice and tell how bad it was. They listened as Louis tried to sooth his cries by sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

Niall stayed calm for Louis but knew he needed help. “Harry go get papa, tell him he needs to come now.” He ordered.

Harry nodded and quickly went down the stairs and over to the office. He peaked in shyly knowing he wasn’t supposed to interrupt. They staff smiled at the shy boy but Liam and Zayn weren’t. “Harry buddy can it wait, we are very busy.” Liam asked nicely.

Harry bit his lip but thought about why Niall sent him. “Umm no. Louis needs you papa.” He said nervously. 

Zayn sighed. “Sorry guys I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said quickly exciting taking Harry’s hand with him. He was frustrated that they boys were interrupting but changed when he heard Louis’s cries.

Once he was upstairs his eyes went wide at the site. “What happened to my baby?” He asked only to see for himself as he sat in front of the sobbing boy.

Niall panicked. “Sorry Papa! But Louis was acting naughty and he kept saying he hurt so I went to check and he’s got a booboo on his bum.” He said trying to explain. “Don’t spank em, he just hurt.” He said trying to defend his little brother. He was already worried that they had to pull Zayn from the meeting.

Zayn took a breath. “You did good Niall thank you boys for coming to get me.” He said as he carefully picked up Louis half naked. “Nobody’s in trouble.” He said as he took Louis to his changing table. 

The boy sobbed and Zayn could only look with pity. “Poor baby.” He said handing the boy his kitten as well as a pacifier to hopefully stop the sobbing. “Baby what happened? You only got changed little less than an hour ago.” He said carefully wiping him clean.

Louis felt the guilt and shook his head. “No change...” he sighed. Zayn groaned immediately, Liam had told him before lunch about how the boy said he didn’t need one then either. He shouldn’t have trusted the boys word. 

“Baby why didn’t you tell me or Daddy? We wanted to change you earlier.” He tried to lecture without getting mad. “Now you got a rash.” He said applying a generous amount of cream. 

Louis sniffled. “Want to play with my brothers.” He said behind the pacifier.

Zayn successfully changed him but was still careful with the boy. “Next time you need to tell us or we are just gonna have to check you anyways.” He told as he picked the boy up. He was going to let him play with the boys when he heard chatter again meaning the meeting must have ended without him. He carried him downstairs to meet with Liam who was showing everyone out. 

Liam took the tired looking boy out of his arms for his own cuddle. “What’s wrong with my baby?” He asked.

Zayn sighed. “He’s got horrible diaper rash, you were right about him being weird about it. And then he lied to me after.” He sighed.

“Lou why didn’t you tell us?” Liam asked. Zayn rolled his eyes and let out a grin. “Go ‘head and tell him Lou.” He said

Louis whined from his spot but turned towards Liam. “I wanted to play with my brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 2000 words in this one. Sorry if I’m rambling in this but thanks for reading leave me a comment :)


	13. First Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion hope you guys like it! :) also this one is pretty long didn’t mean to ramble so much.

Months and months of meetings, rehearsals, and recordings have gone by and today was finally the day.

It was time for them to finally go on tour.

The boys were all beyond excited to finally be back on tour. They were starting their tour in Europe, more specifically in Madrid. 

They truly missed the buzz of being on tour and that’s how it was with all three littles buzzing on the tour bus. They were into everything and checking out anything the could do on the bus.

“Harry look! If you come sit on the couch you jump when we go over a big bump!” Louis said happily. 

Harry turned from the movie that was playing for them and went to sit on the couch with him. “Yeah Lou, it does get bumpy huh?” He asked with a smile, wrapping his arm around his little brother.

Zayn came out of the small bathroom all clean and dressed before he came to the boys. “Boys we are going to be at the venue in about thirty minutes.” He said as he picked up a little around him. “I need you three to start aging up a bit so we can start working there.” He told giving them all looks.

“Yes sir.” Harry and Niall said in unison. They knew the drill from the last tour so it wasn’t much of an issue to get out of their head spaces. Louis however was stumped on how to do so.

Not long after Harry and Niall were already better with their headspaces and Liam came out. “Alright make sure you are dressed and ready, grab anything you need.” He said as everyone was kind of moving around at once. His eyes stopped and landed on a Louis who hadn’t left the couch at all.

He sighed and went to sit down next to him. “Lou?” He hummed. “How you doing buddy?” He asked not knowing where he was at mentally. Louis only shrugged causing Liam to frown.

“Are you feeling big or little?” He asked softly. “Big?” Louis responded although it sounded more like a question. Liam didn’t buy it 100% but nodded anyways.

“Okay well we are almost there, so how about I change your nappy right quick and get ready to go?” He asked. Louis nodded and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys arrived at the venue for their soundcheck and already could hear fans lined up hours early ready to go in. 

Zayn and Liam had their suspicions about Louis but tried to not bring to much attention to it. The boy seemed off, but was singing just like he should so they didn’t think there was much to say. 

After sound check they all headed backstage to hang out and slowly get ready. Their stylist Lou Teasdale came in super excited to start. “Hi boys, I missed ya bunches!” She said going to hug and kiss each one of them. “Who’s ready to get their hair done?” She asked.

Liam went first as Harry went to get dressed from another stylist. After about an hour they were all dressed and were finishing up hair and makeup. 

Lou was double checking that they all had everything they needed before they went on. They still had some time since Five Seconds of Summer were still out performing. “Louis turn around honey, let me see your outfit.” She said eyeing him.

Louis turned so she could see and she came over to fix his untucked shirt. “This really needs to be tucked in love.” She said as she went to grab it. Louis quickly threw his hands in his back and moved shaking his head. No way he wanted Lou to see his nappy.

She looked at him confused. “Louis just let me fix your shirt...” she said louder and now all eyes were on him. Everyone at this point was just confused but Louis had tears welling in his eyes.

Zayn waved off Lou for a second, seeing as all the attention he was getting was making him anxious. He pulled Louis close to him and made him face him. “What’s going on with you?” He asked not understanding the fuss.

Louis whined looking up into his eyes. “I don’t want Lou to see my nappy.” He whispered. To that Zayn only chuckled. “Oh baby.” He said caressing his cheek. “I promise you Lou doesn’t care, she’s seen Harry like that before and she already knows about you love.” He said softly gaining Lou’s eyes again.

“Aw honey I don’t mind, it doesn’t bother me.” She said resting his hand on his shoulder. “If you want Zayn can fix it this time.” She offered and Louis quickly nodded.

Zayn tucked in his shirt for him and Zayn held him close. “Are you sure you are feeling big?” He asked but Louis shook his head. “I-I don’t know how.” He said almost frightened.

Zayn felt so bad, they had just assumed he’d be able to like Niall and Harry and never actually checked. “How bout we get Harry and Niall to help?” He asked. Louis nodded as Zayn led him to the two.

“Can you guys help Louis out of his headspace?” He asked softly. “Me and Li are used to you both being able to do it on your own so maybe tell him how you guys do it?” He asked and they both nodded.

Niall was first to speak up. “For me Lou, I just start to think about performing. I just get so excited and pumped that I just age up.” He told.

Harry also put in his opinion. “At first it was hard for me and even when I felt big it wasn’t like all the way, my brain felt cloudy.” He started noticing Louis perk up at that. “But I do the opposite of Niall and I relax, I figured being super stressed is what makes your head feel all cloudy.” He said.

Louis nodded. “I feel cloudy too...” he sighed looking up at his two brothers. “But I don’t know how to relax, it’s almost time to go.” He said choking up a little.

Harry put his hand on his back. “First take a deep breath.” He said quietly watching the boy do so. “Now tell me what is making you so stressed.” He asked.

Louis sighed. “I don’t want everyone to think I’m different because of this, or want me out the band.” He said. 

Niall chuckled. “What? Everyone’s gonna love you even more! We would never let anyone take you out, you are stuck with us forever.” He teased lightly.

Louis let out a tiny giggle before he saw the stage manager come in. “Time to go boys!” He called and Louis’s body stiffened as he heard that.

“C’mon I’ll show you, I’ll be with you the whole time if you want.” He said grabbing the boys hand as they made their way to the stage.

Louis flinched at the sound of all the screams. He walked out with Niall hand in hand and was blown away by the fan love. He looked around and saw signs with his name on it. He truly felt loved by the fans.

He could feel the cloudiness go away as his confidence grew. Niall squeezed his hand as they began with the first song, “Best Song Ever.”

As the show went on Louis gained his confidence and was bouncing all around the stage like him old self. He was talking to fans and for the first time wasn’t so embarrassed or shy. 

They finished the night off with “Story of my Life” and the crowd was going wild. Meanwhile all the boys were exhausted, it had been a long first day back. Louis was last on the mic, “Madrid you have been a great crowd we love you all, goodnight!” He called as the lights went off.

Just like that Niall and Harry flipped their switches back off knowing they could be little again. Louis slowly following. Louis only wanted to be held while they were waiting to get the clear to leave. They were luckily enough to sleep at a hotel tonight. 

Liam was quick to pick up Louis seeing how physically tired the boy was. He also didn’t think Louis would be able to keep up as they were being escorted out to a car. Zayn had Harry and Niall’s hand as they walked out.

Louis whined as they got in, starting to get cranky. Liam dug around in his backpack for one of Louis’s paci’s and watched as the boy quieted down.

Zayn watched as Niall and Harry were both leaning on him. He sighed. “I know we usually sleep together but I’m thinking our boys need some cuddles tonight. What do you say we split tonight?” He asked.

Liam nodded. “I think so too, give this one a bath and put a movie on.” He said rocking Louis softly. He perked up at the mention of sleeping with his Daddy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam and Zayn had gone their separate ways with the boys into 2 separate rooms with a king bed in each. Liam sat Louis down on the bed as he began to run the bath. 

Louis whined pulling his pacifier out. “No bath dada, want cuddle.” He said.

Liam came back out with a huge smile, he sure did love his boys. “We will cuddle bubs, but we need to take a nice warm bath first.” He said bringing him in. He started to undress the boy and slightly wipe him down after taking the nappy off. 

He helped him get in and couldn’t help but laugh when Louis would almost doze off every few minutes. “Not funny!” He whined for the 3rd time. Liam nodded. “Sorry sorry, you’re just so cute.” He said after he finished cleaning the boy. 

He took Louis out and laid him on the bed with a towel. “Let daddy get your nappy and pj’s.” He said while digging in his overnight bag before dressing the boy. He quickly changed himself knowing he’d just shower in the morning.

Liam put some random cartoon on the tv at a low volume as he brushed Louis’s wet hair. “Have fun tonight angel?” He asked softly.

Louis nodded but made no effort to say anything. Liam knew the boy was ready to go to sleep since he had no nap. He quickly finished and grabbed Louis’s kitten and laid the boy down before climbing in with him.

He pulled Louis’s up so the boy was laying on his chest and watched as his eyes began to flutter. Liam rubbed his back and quietly sang to get the boy to fall asleep.

“I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you would like to see. I’m thinking maybe next chapter will be Harry/Niall Centric, thoughts?


	14. Sick Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested so thank you! I really appreciated all the sweet comments. Please read the A/N at the end :) Also long chapter! Yay? Also sorry the ending is bad, I have a rambling issue.

The boys were thrilled to have a weekend off from performing. They finished a show in Los Angeles on Friday night and didn’t have another until Monday. Of course they would spend half the day Saturday driving to their next destination, they would take it over nothing.

They thought it would be relaxing until Liam was woken up to sobbing at 2am from another bunk. He was quick to get out of his own and turn a dim light on to figure out who it was.

After a quick second he realized it was Louis and he opened the curtain to his bed.

Louis’s eyes met Liam’s immediately. They were glossy and he was holding back the next round of sobs. He had vomit all over his bed and front of his clothes as he reached towards Liam.

“Shit.” Liam mumbled as tried to figure out what to do. The bus was still moving so he knew he couldn’t leave. He sucked it up and picked up Louis, vomit and all, and brought him to their tiny bathroom. “Shh Lou, it’s okay baby.” He cooked softly.

Louis had fresh tears coming out now. “Icky Daddy.” He whimpered as he started retching again. Liam put the boy down over the toilet to allow him to throw up. 

“My baby is sick huh?” Liam asked as Louis came back to him. Louis felt weak but nodded. He sat on the cold floor as Liam stripped him of his dirty clothes as well as his own shirt which was now dirty.

“Yeah, let’s get you warm shower right quick so you can be all clean.” He said tiredly.

Louis shook his head and reached for Liam simply wanting to be held. “Bath dada.” He said looking like he was gonna cry again. 

Liam cooed at the pitiful boy. “We can’t have a bath now baby, bus is moving and we aren’t at a hotel.” He said as he turned the warm water on. 

Louis’s cries started again as the boy was just exhausted. 

“Here look Dada will come in with you yeah?” He asked hoping it would calm the boy down. 

Louis nodded and hiccuped loudly as Liam stripped him of his nappy. He was met with a surprise to see not only had Louis messed his nappy for the first time, but that it was even more clear that he was sick.

Louis cried harder. “I’m sorry daddy.” He said which was loud enough to get Zayn up. Liam tried to quiet him, promising he wasn’t mad.

Zayn walked in tiredly to where the noise was coming from. “Li? What’s going on?” He asked rubbing his eyes before he saw the sight in front of him. He didn’t need explaining anymore.

Liam was already trying to clean Louis up so he could put him in the shower but once he saw his Papa it was all over. “Papa! He whimpered. 

Zayn came over whispered quietly to Louis so he could get changed and hopefully not wake his brothers. 

After being changed he stood up trying to get Zayn to hold him despite being naked. “I can take him if you want Li-“ Zayn started.

Liam shrugged. “I was just about to get in the shower with him, he vomited all over himself and his bed.” He said taking the boy away and leading him into the shower. 

Zayn nodded. “Okay I can take care of his bed, are you gonna stay up with him?” He asked. 

Liam nodded and continued on cleaning Louis up. He wrapped the baby in a towel and sat him on the closed toilet for a minute fetching a new diaper and pajamas. “All better right?” He asked handing the boy a pacifier he snatched on the way back. 

Louis nodded and sucked quickly on it. He made no movement as Liam redressed him. Louis allowed himself to be cradled in Liam’s arms as the man felt his head. “You got a temperature love?” He asked. He carried the boy to the room that had a huge couch and tv, knowing he wouldn’t go back to sleep right away.

Zayn returned with a sippy cup of water and sat down next to the pair. “What happened to my little baby?” He asked.

Liam shrugged. “Not sure, he seemed fine last night. But I think he’s got a temperature, can you get a thermometer?” He asked.

Zayn complied and brought one back now turning the lights off to keep Harry and Niall asleep. He handed it to Liam who checked in the boys ears. “101.4 F.” He frowned. 

“Poor baby.” Zayn cooed as they young boy reached out for him. He took the boy and rocked him softly as the two men half watched whatever kids show was on from before. 

Liam fell back asleep on the couch once Zayn took over and Zayn was fighting it too. Louis wouldn’t go back to sleep so Zayn was up until about 5am until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up and thought it was weird how quiet it was. Usually his daddies were already up making breakfast. He pulled Niall out of bed too so they could investigate.

They were shocked to find the rest of the bunks were empty. “Daddy?” Harry called worried they had been left, despite the bus still moving.

Him and Niall walked in to find their daddies passed out and Louis staring blankly at the TV. 

“No fair you guys had a sleepover without us?” Niall asked loudly as he came in behind Harry.

Louis whined and Liam woke back up seeing it was now daylight. “Huh? Oh morning boys.” He sighed looking at his watch. “We didn’t have a sleepover, Loubear is sick.” He said pulling the baby close. 

“He ‘frowed’ up?” Harry asked. Liam let out a weak chuckle and nodded. “Yeah honey he did.” He said before shoving Zayn lightly.

Zayn jolted awake and looked around seeing everyone look at him. “Hmmm?” He asked groggily. 

Liam pointed. “Your other kids need attention babe, I need to deal with this one.” He said carrying Louis back to the bathroom. Zayn nodded taking the boys to make breakfast.

“Lou did you go to sleep last night?” Liam asked changing the boy. He was basically on a routine now so it’s become normal. Louis shook his head. “Saw lots a Scooby-Doo on the tv.” He hummed as he was quickly changed. “My tummy still hurts.” He whined.

Liam nodded. “I know let me take your temperature again and we can get some medicine and breakfast.” He said pulling his clothes back up. He was about to hand back his pacifier when Louis went flying for the toilet letting everything left in him come out. 

“Oh bud.” Liam sighed rubbing his back as they boy lay on the ground to weak to sit up. Liam brought the thermometer to him and checked again. “102.1” he said with wide eyes. “We might need to take you to the doctor when the bus stops baby.” He said picking the boy up.

Louis huffed ad he was brought out to the rest of his family. He hated the doctor but at this point he didn’t care. “102.1” Liam said entering the room.

“Geez!” Zayn said as he served the two older boys some cereal. “We should arrive in about an hour or so, should we call a doctor?” He asked.

Liam nodded. “That’s what I was thinking. I can take him in if you wanna rest with these monkeys.” He said ruffling Nialls hair.

Niall huffed. “Not monkeys daddy!”

Liam smiled and sat across with Louis laying his head on his shoulder. “My bad.” He said rubbing the boys back. 

Eventually Louis fell asleep for the first time since he woke up, in Liam’s arms. Liam didn’t dare move until they arrived at their destination. 

They already had a car waiting for them to take them to a doctor, Liam didn’t even bother changing, now wanting the boy to wake up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam carried the half asleep boy off the bus rolling his eyes to see paparazzi were already waiting for them. Louis stirred with all the noise and woke up. Before he could start crying Liam handed him his paci as they entered the car. 

“It’s okay Lou.” He mumbled as they were riding to the doctor. “Try to go night night again.” He offered not wanting the boy to get sick in the car. 

Luckily he managed to hold it together during the ride. However that’s because he managed to fill up his nappy when they arrived. “Daddy yucky.” Louis whined as Liam carried him in a back entrance. Liam sighted them in before taking the boy to a family bathroom. 

“Yeah yucky is right.” He said changing the boy. “But the doctor will make it all better soon.” He tried as he cleaned the boy up. By the time they finished the doctor was already calling for them.

“What’s the issue today Louis?” The doctor asked although she was really asking Liam.

“He woke up last night vomiting and with diarrhea and a fever.” He sighed clearly exhausted himself. “Hardly any sleep either and won’t really eat.” He told.

The doctor nodded and checked all of Louis’s vitals despite the babies little whines. “My best guess is a stomach bug, some 24 hour virus.” She said.

Liam sighed in relief that it wasn’t anything too serious. “Why did it happen?” He asked. He was still confused as the rest of the family was healthy.

“I understand he’s recently back to work after discovering his headspace, which can really take a toll on a little.” She said flipping through her clipboard. “Which also reminds me, I saw that he didn’t have an official age and I would say from today he falls under 1 to 2.” She smiled.

“Well thanks.” He said glad to finally know. “What can I do to make him feel better?” He asked. 

“Drink some fluids, give him medicine as often as he can take it and just rest.” She shrugged. “There’s only so much you can do for something like this. It would be great if he can eat but I’d say try that slowly.” He said 

Liam thanked her as they made their way out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam entered the bus to see his family watching tv. “Just a 24 hour virus.” He announced as he walked on with Louis. He sat Louis down and he immediately went to Zayn, laying down on the man. “We just gotta watch him.

Zayn nodded and put his own cup of water up to Louis’s lips so the boy would drink. He put it down after a few sips he pulled a blanket over them. “Papa can do that Hmm.” He said caressing the boys face. “You wanna nap with papa Lou?” He asked.

Louis nodded as he let his eyes relax, listening to Zayn’s heartbeat. He stuck his fingers in his mouth which was quickly replaced with a pacifier. 

Liam sat down with them as the boys were focused on the tv. “You know the doctor said he finally is in a good headspace. Says he’s around 1 or 2.” He smiled. 

Zayn looked down at the now sleeping boy. “Our little baby, our sick little baby.” He hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this but I’ve also been wanting to do a criminal minds ageplay, would anybody read? I feel like there’s not enough of it! Anyways let me know if you liked this, love you all!


	15. Babysitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5sos appearance wooo! I HAD to update in honor of the 10yr coming up. Hope others do as well. Long chapter nearly 2,300 words.

It’s date night! Zayn and Liam didn’t always get a chance to go out with their boys and all. Especially more so now that they were on tour. 

They had a night off in Toronto and wanted to take some time for themselves. Usually they use to have Louis watch them on tour, but now this scenario included him. Luckily the lads from Five Seconds or Summer had agreed to watch the boys in their hotel room.

Liam was all ready and setting things up for the boys. Niall and Harry were excited to hang out with their friends, but Louis wasn’t as eager.

In the bathroom where Zayn was still doing his hair, Louis was clinging onto the man. “Don’t go papa.” He pleaded sadly.

Zayn cupped his chin. “Baby it’s just for the night, we will be back.” He promised as he went back to his hair. “You’ll have lots of fun.” He said as he heard a knock on the door only for Liam to let them in.

“Hey guys thanks for coming, the boys are super excited!” He smiled. “Louis is having a hard time, we haven’t left him for a night like this before.” He said. 

Ashton came in and sat down with Harry. “No worries mate, he’ll be fine.” He said as the others sat down with Niall who was playing a video game.

Liam nodded as he heard Zayn call him. He had to hold back a laugh seeing Louis clung to both Zayn’s legs as he was trying to fix his hair. “A little help Li, I can’t get ready like this.” He sighed.

Liam picked up the boy that only left Louis in tears. “What’s the matter baby? Don’t you love the boys? They’re your buddies.” He asked wiping his eyes. 

“Want you to stay. They don’t know how to do bottles, or bedtime, or anything.” He pouted.

Liam chuckled. “I’m sure they could figure it out, they’ve been able to help out before.” He said rocking him slowly. “You wanna go sit with bubba?” He asked putting him down next to Niall.

Zayn came out all ready and grabbed what he needed. “Right, should be a chill night. They’ve all showered and you guys can order in room service and movies for bed. We should be back around ten so it’s okay if they are still awake, but should be in bed.” He said.

Ashton nodded. As the oldest he took on the leader role during this, especially because he loved the boys little.

Louis whined as he saw Zayn and Liam grab their phones getting ready to leave. They each got kisses on the head, but Zayn grabbed Louis before Louis could do so to him. “You’re gonna be good for the boys?” He asked holding his chin. 

“Yes sir.” He whimpered trying time wrap his arms around his neck. “One more kiss.” He pleaded. Zayn playfully rolled his eyes and complied. “Love you boys, have fun and be good!” He called on the way out.

“We will!” Niall called back. He turned to Michael and Calum. “You want to play video games with me?” He asked hopping off the bed to get more controllers. 

The two nodded and started to play.

Luke could see the tension in Louis. He could tell he didn’t care at all about the video game but didn’t want to leave the comfort of his big brother. “Hey Louis, you wanna come color with me and Harry?” He asked.

Louis turned biting on his nails and nodded cautiously. He slowly got up and made his way to Harry. He wanted to sit in his big brothers lap, luckily Harry loved the affection and allowed him to. “Lou bear just gonna watch me?” He asked pulling some paper close to his chest. 

Louis shook his head. “I wanna color too.” He said sadly. 

Harry frowned. “You can’t color if you’re sitting in my lap, my picture will be in the way. Maybe you can just sit next to me and Lukey.” He suggested as he put a piece of paper next to him.

Louis hesitated but slid off his lap. He put his fingers in his mouth as a nervous habit and began to draw a picture.

Ashton sat down to watch the three and raised an eyebrow. “Lou, I doubt your daddies like it when you suck on your fingers.” He said knowing they didn’t like it.

Harry nodded. “They don’t, they tell Louis it’s a no no.” He informed still concentrating on his picture. “He’s got a paci in his backpack.” He said and Ashton got up immediately to look.

Ashton found it and placed it into his mouth. “Much better.” He said as Louis began to suck on it. 

Seeing as it was 6 Ashton grabbed the room service menu and the phone. “What do you guys want for dinner?” He asked. 

“Mac and Cheese!” Harry said quickly as it was his go to. 

Niall chimed in with, “I want a hamburger and chips.” He said pausing his game. 

Ashton looked up waiting on Louis but seeing the boy was already looking at him. “What do you want to eat Lou?” He asked.

Louis looked at Harry who began to speak for him. “He like the-“ but he was cut off.

“No Harry, I want Louis to tell me what he wants for dinner like a big boy.” He said and Harry just look down knowing he couldn’t help Louis anymore.

Louis sulked. He still felt shy around new people, even the people he knew previously. It was just different like this. 

Luke jumped in to help and pulled Louis closer to him and showed him the section of the menu that had kids food. “There’s pizza, Mac and cheese, burger, chicken nuggets, and spaghetti.” He said and Louis mumbled around his paci and pointed towards the menu.

Ashton leaned over and pulled the paci out just a little bit. “What would you like honey?” He asked slowly. 

Louis reached for his paci but saw Ashton only pulled it away with his attempt to grab it and he leaned back. He looked at the floor and shrugged. “Chicken nuggets.” He said finally looking back up. To his pleasure Ashton plopped the paci back in his mouth to order.

“Thank you.” He said as he sat back down to color knowing the food would take a while.

—————————————————-

Their food finally arrived and Luke sat the boys down at the small table to eat. “Foods ready, games down and come eat.” He said as they all surrounded him.

Louis sighed but sat down to eat. “When is Daddy and Papa coming back?” He asked dipping his nuggets in ketchup.

“Just a little while longer buddy, what do you want to do while we wait before getting ready for bed?” He asked. 

“Wanna play with Harry and Niall.” He said shoving his food into his mouth.

Niall shook his head. “Well I’m playing my video game still, but you don’t know how to play that.” He shrugged.

Harry nodded. “I wanna play!” He cheered finishing his dinner quickly.

Louis threw his hands to his side very exasperated. “No! I wanna play a different game with you guys.” He said with a pout. “We can play with the trucks!” He offered pointing off to where they had some toys.

Niall finished his food and got back onto his game. Harry shook his head. “No Lou, it’s not as fun to play that in a hotel.” He said a bit sympathetically but joined Niall. “You can watch if you want.” He shrugged.

Louis frowned. “Don’t wanna watch.” He mumbled to himself as he played with the remainder of his food.

Luke and Ashton made eye contact with each other before Luke spoke up. “Hey Louis, Ash and I love trucks. Can we play with you?” He asked.

Louis looked up. “You like trucks? I never seen you play with trucks before.” He mumbled not really believing them.

“Because we don’t have any cool trucks like you. We haven’t got to play in a long time.” He mentioned.

Louis smiled. “I can share my trucks.” He said getting down to get the few he had with him. “You like to race ‘em?” He asked getting on his knees to move the wheels around.

Ashton and Luke followed suit glad to see the boy smile for the first time that night. “Yeah we like to race.” He said and they did just that.

—————————————————-

8:30 hit and Ashton decided it was time for all the boys to get into their pajamas and watch a movie to settle down for the night. 

Niall got his on all by himself and Harry did his with just a little assistance when he got stuck. Louis however now needed help with things like this. 

Luke was helping him change clothes as Ashton cleaned up the dinner mess. When he pulled Louis’s joggers off he noticed he was wearing a diaper. That alone wasn’t out of the normal. However the fact that it was super wet and Louis never said anything was. “Ash C’mere.” Luke said and called the boy over.

Ashton frowned. He assumed Louis wasn’t wearing one or didn’t use it. When he watches littles they always tell him. “Lou baby, why didn’t you tell me your nappy was wet?” He asked now laying the boy all the way down on the bed. 

Louis picked his head up and looked down towards it also confused. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” He said now sucking on his fingers again. He was now embarrassed which wasn’t typical and tears began to spill.

“Shh buddy it’s okay, sometimes you don’t know.” Ashton said trying to sooth. But Louis wiggled his body not wanting Ashton to change him anymore. 

“Harry can you come sit with brother for a minute to make him feel better so I can change him?” Ashton asked and Harry happily complied.

“Don’t cry Lou bear.” He said stroking his face and hair. “You want your kitty? I can get it.” He offered to his baby brother.

Through the tears Louis nodded and Harry reached into his bag and got it for him and placed it in his hands. 

Louis’s cries quieted a little as he cried into the kitten. In the moment of calm Ashton was able to quickly change him and put his onesie pajamas on. “There all better huh?” He asked sitting the boy up.

Louis nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Want papa.” He said now going to Ashton for any comfort.

“He will be back soon, if we watch a movie he should be back before it’s over. How does that sound?” He asked and Louis shrugged. “Harry, Niall you wanna watch a movie?” He asked settling in the bed.

Niall nodded. “Uncle Ash I wanna watch the ninja turtles!” He begged and Harry was at his side asking too. 

Ashton nodded. “Sure we can watch Ninja Turtles.” He chuckled as he got the movie and everyone sat down on the sofas. 

———————————————————

As the movie was halfway over Ashton started preparing Louis’s bottle knowing he should start drinking it before his daddies got back.

That was the one part Louis actually was excited for tonight. He behaved for the movie and bounced up and down when he saw the bottle coming his way. “Want me to feed you bubba?” He asked. 

Louis nodded shyly but sat in his lap with his kitty in his own. “Yes please.” He said relaxing with him. 

15 minutes later he had finished and lazily watched the movie. His head shot up when he heard a beep and hotel door open. 

“Hi my babies!” Liam cheered excitedly. He had a little bit more than Zayn to drink. Zayn walked in behind him playfully rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. 

All the boys got up to hug their daddies. Liam joined his two older with the movie as Zayn picked up Louis and walked the boys towards the door. “Were they good?” He asked.

Ashton nodded. “For the most part, I think this little guy had some separation anxiety.” He said rubbing the boys back. “But Harry was a good helper tonight and it was all fine.” He said as he watched his band mates pass him to meet him in their room. 

“One more thing Zayn is uh...” he said scratching his head. “Louis had used his nappy, which was fine we don’t mind, and when I asked him why he didn’t let us know he said he didn’t know he did it.” He said in a hushed tone.

Zayn looked towards his baby and tilted his chin up. “You don’t remember weeing in your nappy baby?” He asked softly.

Louis shook his head and rested it on Zayn’s shoulder. “I didn’t know papa.” He said feeling ashamed. 

Zayn cooed. “It’s okay, don’t worry ‘bout it.” He assured. “Tell Ashton bye bye and thank you.” He hummed.

Louis picked up his hand to wave. “Thanks Ashy, ni-night.” He whispered.

Ashton waved back and kissed his head. “Night Lou, night boys!” He called exiting their room.

Zayn brought Louis back over to the couch and couldn’t help but laugh at Liam who was already fallen asleep on the couch with a boy on each side resting on his chest. 

“Daddy had too much fun tonight, he’s a bit sleepy huh?” He asked in awe of his boyfriend. 

Louis nodded. “Need to give daddy night nights.” He said wiggling down. Zayn released him and watch the boy move to the bunch.

He climbed onto to Liam’s sleeping chest to give him a hug and goodnight kiss. Liam stirred from his buzzed sleep and immediately wrapped his arms around the boy. 

It was in the moment that Zayn knew he had the most perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it please leave a comment. I’ve been more active on my criminal minds story recently if you wanna check it out. :)


End file.
